Moonlight Blood
by Jonakovamp64
Summary: When vamps and werewolves share the same world, something always goes wrong. Music is deeply loved, though. With compassion for music, a wolf and vamp secretally fall in love, but will a jealous friend get in the way and blow the secret? MxxT TxxK!
1. Disaster

Hi!! I have finally finished my first chapter. This Chapter is called _**Disaster. **_

I don't know if anyone has written a story similar to this, but if i find out I will write that I don't own it.

All the characters are mine, and I made then up. (That's what I know)

Please enjoy this first Chapter!!

Here are all the Characters...

**Werewolves (Important characters)** **(Not Important now)**

Mitsuki Tateshi- 16 Hihara- Chef

Ayu Tateshi- 20 Jonathan- doorman

Tskimori Tateshi- 10

Izumi Tateshi- ?

Ruka Tateshi-?

**Vampires (Important characters) **

Takuto Koga- 17

Fuyumi Koga- 19

Meroko Koga- 22

Tetushi Koga- ?

Hino Koga- ?

On with the story...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV- **

Singing- _**Forbidden love………..I can't love who I want…….there is someone out there that's for me…………everyday I think about you……….because I want to………..because I love you…………stay with me……….Forbidden love………………shalalalalalaaaalala.……..for you and me………. **_

"Thank you Japan," I said. I was smiling really big. This was the best concert I put on for the fans. The crowd was going crazy.

"Thank you Midnight for singing here for us today, and remember fans stay tuned for next week's guest star," said the announcer.

"Thanks for having me on the show!" I said cheerfully. I waved to the fans one last time before I descended off the stage. My mom, Ruka and my older sister Ayu were eagerly waiting.

"Mitsuki that was great!" said Ruka.

"Thanks mom," I said happily. I was very hyper right now.

"Why are you so happy, we have to eat dinner with a bunch of bloodsuckers," said Ayu. I just remembered that. I got mad.

"Thanks a lot Ayu-chan, it was out of my head," I yelled at her. The vampires and werewolves have been fighting for centuries, my father, Izumi, finally created peace between us, but it wont last long.

"Idiot," Ayu replied. My hands were balled up into fists.

"You want to fight, well bring it on little sister," said Ayu. She was about to knock me off my feet when my mom started yelling at us.

"Girls stop that, you are embarrassing me," said Ruka.

"Embarrassing you," I said angrily.

Ruka shushed us.

"Fine," Ayu and I barked at the same time.

We got out of the concert stadium, and there were so many people, the police had to come. We managed to find our way to the car.

Ruka sighed. "Well we have to get going; Izumi will never manage things on his own."My stomach lurched.

"This was going to be a long night," I said to myself as I got into the car.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Takuto's POV-**

"Takuto, get your black tux on," said Hino.

"Ok mom, geez," I replied. I walked to my room and found my tux clean and neatly hung. I went to the bathroom and put it on quickly. Once my tux was on I put on my favorite cologne. I shook my head.

"There is no way I am going to waste my time dressing." I said to myself. I ran downstairs to where my piano was.

"Ready," I asked the piano. I was about to play my favorite song Canon in D, by Johann Pachelbel, when my sister interrupted me.

"So you can talk to a piano, how about you talk to the T.V, ask it to tell us where and when the good shows are on," sad Fuyumi. She was smirking.

"Ha ha very funny," I said sarcastically and angrily. I was ready to tackle her.

"Hey you 2 stop it, Fuyumi leave him alone." My other sister Meroko and my father, Tetushi both came into the room.

"Please be nice to each other, now nicely go into the limo," he pleaded. We all got up. I was the first one in the car and took my regular seat, behind the driver. My sisters took their seats next to me, and my parents sat across from us.

"This is going to be an interesting night," I said to myself. It was a long drive, but we finally got to our destination. Our driver opened the door for us and we got out. I was the last one out, and when I got out I gasped in amazement.

"They have a huge mansion," said Hino. We all agreed. Tetushi walked up the stairs and rang the door bell. We all followed. The door was answered by the doorman

"Oh you must be the Koga family, please come in," said the doorman. The door was opened wider and then I saw the Tateshi family.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV- **

I put on my favorite midnight blue dress with bloody red ribbons on it. I ran quickly and quietly down the stair to my spot.

"Great timing," whispered Ruka. Standing outside the door was the Kain family.

"Greetings," said Izumi, "Glad you could make it." He said while shaking Tetushi hand.

"This is my family, my wife Ruka, my son Tskimori, my oldest daughter Ayu, and my middle aged daughter Mitsuki."

"Oh, you are the doggie singer," said Fuyumi to me. My hand were balled up into fists, and I was about to take a step when Ayu stopped me.

"Be nice," she whispered to me. I relaxed a little. Fuyumi started laughing.

"Thank you for inviting us," said Tetushi, "This is my wife Hino, my oldest daughter Meroko, the rude one is Fuyumi, and my son is Takuto."

"Hey," said Fuyumi. Hino shushed her.

"Dinner will be ready in a little bit," said Hihara, our chef. I went to sit by our piano, which is my favorite spot in the whole entire mansion. I saw Takuto staring at me, but I ignored it. I opened the piano and smiled.

"So you play the piano too," asked Meroko. She was leaning in the doorway. I nodded.

"You know I just don't understand why there can't be peace between us, but there is peace between the humans," she said. I shrugged.

"Will you play a tune for us," she asked.

"I'm not very good," I replied, "I am really good at singing, but I'll try." I started playing Ave Maria.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Takuto's POV **

"So how old are you, Takuto," asked Ayu. I completely ignored her. I was listening to the piano.

"Hello, are you ignoring me," Ayu asked in a hurt voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was listening to the piano, Ave Maria is a really good song," I said. When Ayu wasn't looking I slowly walked to where I heard a piano. I stood outside the door and listened.

"That was amazing." I knew that voice. Meroko was in there. Just then I heard footsteps, so I hid behind the stair case. I heard Meroko say something and saw her leave the room.

"What's going on," I thought. The coast was clear, I was about to go back to the door when I saw Fuyumi enter. I quickly ran to the door.

"So you know how to play the piano," I heard Fuyumi say.

"Yes," replied Mitsuki. This was the first time I heard her voice and it was really sweet.

"Mmm, I smell something really good," whispered Fuyumi.

"Oh no," I though.

"It must be Hihara's famous gourmet dinner," Mitsuki said warily. I felt the atmosphere change in the room.

"You have a really good ear, but no I smell something better," said Fuyumi. The door was made out of this heavy glass, and I saw two shadows in the room. One shadow was walking towards that other.

"What are you doing," Mitsuki said in an alarmed voice. I got to get dad, I thought.

"Mmm, your blood smells nice…….." That was all I heard until I heard someone scream. The smell of blood came into the air. I faint at the smell or sight of blood. Everyone came rushing by me. Mitsuki ran out the room.

"Shhebiiiittttttmmmeeeeeee," shouted Mitsuki. I couldn't understand her, but then I looked at her neck. It was all bloody and torn. Fuyumi came out, her lips were bloody red and her eyes were scarlet. I was growing weak. Something hard hit my head, or many I hit the ground, because next thing I know I am unconscious.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Hope you liked it. If it is bad please tell me I will try to make it better. **

**Send REVIEWS Please!!**

**Jonako**


	2. At War Again

Hello, I'm back with another chapter of Moonlight Blood. It's called **At War Again**.

Sorry, but this Chapter could be boring, but the next chapter is going to be where the plot begins, which is really good. (Well that's what I think!!)

So let's introduce my first character I made up, (He is new to the story)

Nikko Ijichi!!

About him………. Nikko is a very energetic person. I am trying to make him like Hihara Kazuki, from La Corda D'oro, Hanabusa Aidou from Vampire Knight, and Nachi, from Fullmoon WO Sagashite. He has red hair with blond highlights, and often dies his hair green. He is in love with Mitsuki, but doesn't tell her. He also tries to protect her.

Let's get on with the story!!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV **

My neck was throbbing and I couldn't breathe.

"That filthy bloodsucker bit me," I screamed. Ruka and Izumi were at my side. I saw that Takuto fainted (awkward); Tskimori and Ayu were in wolf form circling Fuyumi.

"Get away from my daughter," yelled Tetushi. His eyes were turning bloody red. Izumi held a gun at him.

"I have a silver bullet in here; if anyone makes one move then I will shoot." Tetushi stared in outrage.

"So your plot worked…….." Izumi didn't even finish. Tetushi attacked him. Izumi shot the gun. Ruka and Hino screamed. I was on the floor gasping for air. I crawled over to a box. I put my hands on it. Once I was on my feet I went to the center of the room. Meroko and Fuyumi were carrying Takuto's unconscious body to their car. Hino grabbed her husband and ran toward the car. Ayu and Tskimori ran after them, but it was too late.

"Dad, Dad, are you all right," I asked him.

"Yes I am fine, but if I ever see those bastards again then I will kill them," he said.

"I also know this won't apply to you, but if I see you with a vampire, then…." He didn't finish his threat. Our maid came in and cleaned everything up. I ran to my room and shut the door.

"Ow, my neck," I said to myself. I walked to the bathroom. I turned on the shower. The water was freezing, but I didn't mind. I saw the blood coming out of my neck. I got out and got dressed for bed.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Takuto's POV **

"Ugh, what happened?" I woke up. There were eyes staring at me.

"Ahhh," I nearly had a heart attack. I felt a hand on my back.

"Son, are you OK." Tetushi was talking to me.

"So you started this. You never intended on making peace with the wolves," I screamed.

Tetushi sighed, "If they ever come I will kill them, and if you go back, you will get hurt to." I got up, but fell back down. I probably got up too fast, but anyways I walked over to the piano room, which is where I always am, and fell asleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV **

I woke up to the sound of a book falling to the ground. I opened my eyes, but then shut them again. I tried opening them one more, the light blinded me, but I didn't care.

"Nikko is that you, long time no see," I screamed in joy."

"Hi," said Nikko, but then he started laughing.

"What," I said, not getting a joke, or something else.

"You look funny," He laughed.

"Meany!" I threw a pillow at him. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I put on my favorite blue tank top, with a white tied top over it. I wore my usual white Capri's with a black belt. I got my backpack and cloak and got out of the bathroom.

"Hey you look good,"" said Nikko, with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, and come on," I said. "We are going to the human town."

"What, wait……?" I grabbed him and pulled him to the door.

"Come on move it," I yelled.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**Takuto's POV**

"Today is the day we go shopping," screamed Meroko. My family loves to go shopping in the human town, so we go there every week. I hate going, but they have a good music store.

"Come on Takuto, let's go," said Hino.

"I going, gosh you're being so pushy," I muttered.

"What did you say," replied Hino.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," I said sarcastically. I grabbed my wallet and ran to catch up with my family.

"We're walking," I groaned.

"Yes, you got to be more athletic," said Tetushi.

"Blah, blah, blah," I muttered. It took an hour or so, but we finally got to the town of Kindeten. I was on the ground gasping for air. I looked up and saw my whole family laughing at me.

"Well, at least I will be successful in the future," I said. I got up and ran towards the music store.

"Yes they have a sale……" I turned and saw a group of guys staring at me.

"I sound like a girl," I said to myself. I ran in before anyone could humiliate me. I walked over to the clearance rack and found a bunch of Chopin's pieces. I turned to the buy the sheets, but accidentally bumped into a girl. All my music fell out of my hands.

"I am so sorry," I said but then I looked at her. She looked like someone I knew, wait she looks a lot like Mitsuki Tateshi, the wolf.

"Umm, do I know you," I asked.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Well that concludes the second chapter of Moonlight blood. Hope you enjoyed it. As I wrote above, the next chapter is where the story actually begins.

Please review!! (I am begging you 3)

Jonako


	3. Love At First Sight

Hi, I am back with another amazing chapter of Moonlight Blood. Title: **Love at first sight**

Well here' the story!!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV **

_OMG, he looks exactly like Takuto. _

"No, no we haven't. I'm Mi…….ki, yeah Miki." _I almost blew it, don't say anything stupid._

"Hi Miki, I'm Taki," said Taki.

"Oh, sorry I bumped into you; I'll help you with that." _He is so cute I love him, and he likes Chopin, my favorite composer, well one of them. _

"Hey, do you want to go get some coffee and just umm talk," I asked. _No I'm so stupid, ugh, now he knows I like him, darn. _

"Sure," said Taki.

"Really," I asked.

"Yeah that's fine, I have to meet up with my family in 2 hours," said Taki. I went to the cash register and bought my music. I waited for Taki to buy his. He held the door for me when we got to the coffee shop. _He is such a gentleman. _We ordered our coffee's and sat at an open table.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Takuto's POV **

"So Taki, I see you like to play the piano," said Miki, she pointed to the music sheets I bought.

"Um yeah, I love music, there isn't one day that I didn't play the piano," I said. _Aw man, I am bragging, that's bad. _

"That's really impressive, so you started at birth," she asked in curiously. I nodded.

"So how about you, do you do anything related to music," I asked.

"Yes I do I also play the piano, I taught myself, but I am probably not as good as you are," Miki confessed.

"And I also sing, that's my natural born talent," she said.

"Hey do you mind going back to the music store, there is no one there, and I know the owner, maybe I could play you something," I said. _Oh great thinking, but maybe she will agree. _

"Sure I'd love that," Miki said smiling. I looked at her. _Her face was so beautiful, and when she smiles it takes my breath away. Ok, that totally sounds like a girl would say that. _

We walked over to the music store.

"Hey Tak……." I cut him off.

"My name is Taki," I whispered to the owner.

"Got it, so Taki, are you going to play something," asked the owner.

"Can I," I asked

"Sure," said the owner. I walked over to the Kawai grand piano that was in the corner of the store. I started playing Nocturne by Frederick Chopin. Right away I forgot about everything and let my head drift into the clouds. When I was done I heard clapping.

"That was amazing, Chopin's Nocturne is really hard," said Miki. I had completely forgotten about her.

"Hey well I have to go," I said.

"Do you want to meet tomorrow around 4p.m. and I can sing and play something for you since you played me something," asked Miki.

"Hey that would be great," I replied.

"Well goodbye," she said. I walked up to her and kissed her lightly on her cheek.

"Goodbye," I said and walked out. I was smiling to myself.

"I guess I am falling in love with her," I said to myself. I looked up and saw my family waving. I ran to them.

"I see you bought a lot of stuff," said Tetushi.

"Yeah," I replied.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV**

_He kissed me on our first meet, omg; I can't stop thinking about him. Is this feeling love?_

I walked home thinking about Taki.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I know this was a short chapter, but I have an extra edition to it. I bet you are wondering where Nikko, went, he came to the town with Mitsuki.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Where's Nikko- EXCLUSIVE **

**Nikko's POV**

"Hello, Mitsuki, where are you," I yelled. _She told me to wait for her. _

_Flashback- _

"_Nikko, stay here, I will be out in 10 minutes," said Mitsuki. _

"_Ok, I will wait, just hurry up," said Nikko. _

_End of Flashback_

"I'm getting tired," I said to myself. 2 girls passed by.

"Wow, 2 hot babes, I got to go meet them," I said I ran right in between them and put my arms around then. Hey good thing I worked out today. I can show of my muscles.

"Hello ladies, I'm Nikko," I said.

"Hi," they both said.

"So where are you girls going," I asked.

"We are going to the mall, by the way I'm Nichole and this is Aimee."

"Well them I will wait for you ladies," I said. They agreed and went to the mall.

"Darn, to bad Mitsuki wasn't here, she would probably be so jealous."

"Oh cool trumpet lessons, one I learn the trumpet, Mitsuki will sure love me."

"Were back," said Aimee. _Boo-ya!! _

"Score one for Nikko!!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV **

"Did I forget something," I thought. I went to bed. 12:00am.

"OMG, I forgot about Nikko!!"

THE END

(She finally remembered!!)

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Well that concludes Ch.3.

Hope you enjoyed it!!

Please Review, (On my knees and begging ))

Jonako


	4. Secret or no Secret?

Yo!!

I back with another chapter of Moonlight Blood!!

Sorry it took so long, I just couldn't find enough time.

Let get on with the Disclaimer…….

I do not own, Fullmoon, (Explanation- Ok I chose vampire knight for the other chapters because I thought it would be more like Vampire Knight, but now I changed the category to Fullmoon Wo Sagashite) anyways Nikko is my character.

On with the story……..

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV**

I woke up to the sound of bells ringing outside my house. The sun was shining through my window lighting up my whole room. Just then it came to me that yesterday was real.

_I met a guy and I am falling in love with him. He also kissed me on our first date, well it really wasn't a date it was more like a getting-to-know-him date. _

The worst part is that I forgot all about Nikko and accidentally left him there all by himself, lonely, sad, and probably hungry.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I yelled. The slammed open and the noise startled me. I turned around to see who it was.

"Nikko," I gasped. He was blazing mad. His eyes were red; he actually looked like a vampire.

"I'll be back in 10 min, yeah right," imitated Nikko. He walked up to me and I stepped back until I was trapped in a corner, and there was no way out. He grabbed my arms and pinned the above my head.

"Ok, if you answer my question, I will release you," he said. His face was 5 inches away from mine.

"So where were you, and why did you leave me," said Nikko. I stared at him.

"Well," said Nikko, "If you want to stay like this forever, I have time." I looked up at my nails, they were long enough to loosen Nikko's grip. I scratched him, he started howling in rage. I ran 

to my bathroom and knocked the door. He could still knock down the door easily, so I piled a bunch of stuff against it.

"Mitsuki, you still haven't answered my question," he yelled.

"Why do you care about my life, it's none of your business," I screamed back at him. I was gasping for air. I saw water coming off my face.

_Why am I crying, there is nothing to cry about, well actually I am probably scared, Nikko is freaking me out, he is not his usual self. _

I heard him sigh.

"Mitsuki, are you ok in there," Nikko asked. He had a different tone in his voice, it was soft and kind.

"I'm sorry I just barged in like that, but I was worried that something happened to you," he said.

"Why would you care," I sobbed.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Takuto's POV **

"Shopping was fun," said Meroko. She brought home 15 bags full of stuff. I just stared at her dumbstruck.

"How could you buy all that, no, how could you carry all that," I screamed at her.

"Easy, muscles, you have to work out and then you will be able to carry all of this," she said winking at Fuyumi.

"Blah, blah, blah, who cares," I said annoyed.

"Hey you asked," she clarified.

_Meroko and Fuyumi are so annoying!!_

I walked over to the music room and set out my songs.

_There is so much to choose from, what should I play first!! _

I heard a noise behind me. I turned around, but there was no one there.

_It's probably just Meroko and Fuyumi messing around. _

I walked to my room and put on a navy blue t-shirt and another shirt over that. I put on my old tan pants and went to the door.

"Where do you think you're going," I gasped and turned around, it was Tetushi.

"You don't have to scare me like that," I yelled. I still haven't recovered from it.

"Where are you going, I am your father so I have a right to know," said Tetushi calmly, he was eying me carefully.

_Crap, what do I do now, I can tell him that I am meeting this girl, he would get suspicious. _

"I just remember that today there is a sale on pianos, and I wanted to see if there were any good ones," I lied.

_Please let my father believe that, please. _

"Why didn't you say so," he said his mood was better now.

"Go run along and have fun." I stared at him wordlessly as he left the room.

"Well then onwards to the town!!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Nikko's POV **

_I can't tell her that I love her, not just yet, I need to wait, plus there are no guys around her. _

"Because you are like a sister to me, and I was just worried, it's really nothing," I said.

_Really nothing, I can't say that because it wasn't really anything!! _

I heard the door unlock and it burst open. Mitsuki was fully dressed in a black mini skirt and white shirt. I ran after her.

"Dad I'm leaving," she yelled.

"Ok," said a distant voice, probably Izumi, I guess. I ran after her. I grabbed her wrist and she stopped.

"Let me go," she sounded really angry, I could hear that she was still crying.

"Mitsuki, please, I'm sorry and I……." She somehow got free from my grip and ran, I tried to run after her again, but it was too late.

_I will follow her and find her. I will find out what she is up to. _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV **

I ran to the nearest tree and sat down under it.

_Why did Nikko barge in like that it's weird, he never acts this way. _

I looked at my watch.

"Oh I'm going to be late," I said to myself. I got out a Kleenex and wiped my eyes carefully so that my make-up wouldn't smear. I ran all the way to the music store. Taki was there.

"Hey Taki," I said. I tried to smile, even though I was sad.

"Hey Miki," he said, he went up to me and hugged me.

_EEEKKKK he hugged me. _

"Ok, I have the song I'm going to play for you today," I said cheerfully. He nodded and smiled. I looked at the pianos and saw a Yamaha, my favorite type of piano. Taki followed me. He pulled up a bench and sat down. I sat right in front of the piano.

_Ok here I go. _

_**Singing- Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help, falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you? **_

I kept on singing until the song was over. Taki stared at me horrified.

_Why is he starring at me, oh no……I sang, he must know I am a wolf. He must be Takuto, the vampire. I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH A VAMPIRE!? _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.

Well that concludes chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it.

Please read and review, I would love if you would review. (Begging here!!)

Jonako


	5. Truth

I'm back again with the next chapter of Moonlight Blood. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Disclaimer- I don't own this (Fullmoon Wo Sagashite), but Nikko and the plot is mine!!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**Mitsuki's POV- **

**Last chapter- **_Why is he starring at me, oh no……I sang, he must know I am a wolf. He must be Takuto, the vampire. I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH A VAMPIRE!? _

He walked up to me and moved the hair the covered my neck. He saw the bite marks on my neck. I stared at him as he backed into a wall.

"This can't be happening," I whispered to myself. I thought that he didn't hear that, but apparently he did.

"What that I was with a werewolf for the past couple days, and I am actually in love with you Mitsuki," he growled.

"Oh and I am falling in love with the "mayors" son Takuto, who is actually a vampire," I replied warily.

"Wait you said falling in love, you like me?!" I shrieked. He just nodded.

"And you said you like me too," he answered eyeing me. We stood there glaring at each other.

"Dammit, if my dad finds out I will be dead, literary," I gasped.

"So will mine, but if they never hear about it then…….." he didn't finish, but Takuto had a dark smile on his face. I smiled back.

"That's true," I said, "I probably have to go, my dad said he will be here in a few minutes."

"Ok, umm…. Will I still be able to see you, I mean….umm…. even though you are a wolf…umm……can we still see each other," he asked nervously.

_He still wants to see me? Aww, that is so sweet. Wait, but then Nikko will…..I remembered what happened this morning. _

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Are you ok," Takuto asked concerned.

"I'm sorry," I whispered loud enough for him to hear and then ran out of the store, towards the direction of my house.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Takuto's POV- **

I ran out after her trying to catch her wrist, but I got tired to quickly so I just watched he run.

_At least I got my phone number in her pocket!! Did I hurt her feelings, why was she crying? I stared with agonized eyes._

I heard whispers behind me; people were coming in and out of the store. I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I turned around to see a really creepy guy standing an inch away from my face.

"Can I help you," I managed to say, I backed up, "Oh, and also thanks for invading my personal bubble." I said furiously and sarcastically. He stared at me with a funny expression on his face.

"Ok, my name is Nikko and do you know that girl, the one you ran after," asked Nikko.

I panicked. _Did my dad send people to know if I was hanging out with a wolf? _

Nikko studied my expression with dark eyes.

"No," I lied, but it sounded like I was actually not lying.

_Hey that's pretty impressive, my new talent lying. _

"Are you sure, so you don't know her and then you ran after her," he said still not satisfied.

"Geez dude you are wounding my ego, first of all, second you invaded my bubble and thirdly I am talking to a guy that I don't know about something that never happened," I yelled at him. I was staring incredulously at him.

_Well the first 2 weren't lies and the third is so not true. Maybe he didn't notice. _

He poked me in the ribs.

"You look fake and really weird," he said.

"Well I don't like you either," I clarified.

"Well I don't care, geez," he said with a smirk on his face. I groaned and walked away from what's his name, Nikko, the creepy guy.

_First I find out that I am in love with a wolf and now this weird person just asks me random questions, man what a day. _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV- **

I ran all the way to my house, but I didn't go inside, instead I ran to the back where I had my special area, which is a little hut built in the forest in my backyard. I quickly opened the door and slammed it. I was leaning against the door gasping for air.

_How did this happen. Why………I love vampire……….and I am not even horrified. _

I sat on the floor and curled up into a ball. I sat there crying for at least an hour. I was about to get up when I felt the door move.

"Can I come in," said a voice, it was quiet, and anxious. I realized it was Nikko's right away.

"No, go away," I whispered, I don't know if he heard me because I was crying. I heard him chuckle softly.

"Back to your stubborn self, right," he asked, it didn't sound like a question at all. Nikko somehow got in, and was right next to me.

"Are you all right," asked Nikko.

_Seriously he looks agonized and I don't understand why. _

I stared at him and he stared back.

_I can't tell him that I was with a vampire, he would just tell my family, oh then I will be dead meat. _

"I'm fine," I said as I stood up and opened the door.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Takuto's POV- **

_Well at least Nikko left. _

I walked over to the farthest and biggest tree and sat down under it. I closed my eyes.

_I can't hang out with her, but I really want her. I thirst for her blood and she wants my bones, I think. Well tonight I am going to go to her house and watch her. _

I walked home carelessly bumping into every single tree in my way.

_I don't care if I can't see her, I will do it in secret, because I love her, I really truly do love her. _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Thanks for reading, I will be on vacation so ch. 6 will not be done for a while. I will hand write it and then type it so it should be up in a week.

Please review, I am always begging, weird huh?!

--RAWR!!

Jonako


	6. I Love You

Hi I am back with another chapter, blah blah blah. I got to figure out a new was to say him, hmmm; (this may take a while) ; p

Disclaimer- I don't own Full moon, but Nikko is mine!! )

Story time-

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV- **

I sat on my bed in my room and stared at the wall. I actually found it very interesting. I was slowly drifting off to sleep. But of course my eyes would scream in protest whenever I would start to close them, because they were all swollen and blood shot red from all the crying.

_I am very emotional these days………oh and very distracted………when I close my eyes the wall turns black!! See what I mean. _

So instead of closing my eyes I sat and thought about everything.

_Why is this happening….ugh…….Vampires…….Werewolves……who cares about who we all are. We are all people….well at some point……we are all the same though…or are we not. _

I sighed. I jumped off my bed and walked over to my window. I stared at the moon dazed by the glow. Comprehension came to me. I sighed again.

"A Fullmoon," I told myself.

_Changing into a wolf is such a chore; I wish I wouldn't have to…..ugh….. _

I began to transform into a werewolf. We werewolves can change anytime so we are sort of like shape shifters, but what makes us real werewolves is that we change during a Fullmoon. Just then something outside made a noise. A twig snapped. The transformation stopped.

_I am still human……..what?! WHY?! HOW!?_

I walked over to the window and hid behind a curtain. The window suddenly opened and a dark shadow emerged from the outdoors. It was hard to see in the dark, but I easily recognized the scarlet red eyes.

"Takuto," I breathed. Apparently I said it a little too loud, because he turned to face the curtain I was hiding in. I heard him sniff and walked straight to me. He tore the curtain off and it revealed me.

"Mitsuki," he said his voice sounded guilty, unsure and terrified.

"I……..I'm really sorry for everything, I just……" I ran up to him and interrupted his explaining with a hug. I laughed at his unsure voice, and he stared at me incredulously.

"I missed you so much Takuto," I told him breaking the tension between us.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Takuto's POV-**

Her voice rang as she said that. I relaxed a little so that the hug wouldn't be so awkward, but it was kind of nice. My throat burst into flames because of her sweet smelling blood.

_Wow she is as glad to see me as I am to see her!!_

I sighed. She stared up at me confused and a little scared.

"I missed you too, Mitsuki, I really truly did," I said quickly so that she would feel better. I felt her relax. She placed her head on my chest and we stood there for a while in silence.

_Should I kiss her no that would be…..I think I should…… _

I leaned my face a little closer.

"Umm…Takuto," she asked. I was about to kiss her, I looked up and stared at her confused and a little angry.

"Yes," I asked still irritated.

"Here let's get out of here, I have a place where we can talk, It's a Fullmoon so everyone here is a wolf," she explained quickly.

"Ok," I said.

_She is a werewolf too so……….._

I stopped and stared at her. Mitsuki turned around and her expression confused and wary again.

_Geez she has to learn how to calm down. _

"Wait, then why you aren't a wolf," I asked. She smiled weakly.

"I have no idea," Mitsuki replied. She took my hand again, and we jumped out the window and ran into the woods. I look around everywhere, making sure this wasn't a trap.

_Not that I don't trust her……. _

We finally stopped and I looked ahead. There was a little cottage. It was old and ruined a little. Someone has been here tonight. Mitsuki saw my confused expression and sighed still smiling.

"This is where I go to just relax, I also have a friend that comes over so we both like to sit and chat here."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV- **

He still was confused, and then I knew why.

_He thinks someone else has been here, ha……….._

"I was in here today so that's what you probably smell," I told him eyeing his expression. He relaxed slightly.

"Well come on in and get comfortable if you would like," I said, I was at the door. No one followed. I turned around and saw him frozen.

"I smell someone coming over here, I think your kind," he whispered. My eyes widened.

"Come on hide in here," I pulled him into the cottage. I ran quickly to a stack of furniture, he was behind me.

"I don't see how this will……" he started, but I cut him off.

"Climb over this, there will be a door on the floor open it and go in, you will hide there and I will come get you when the coast is clear," I whispered quickly. He nodded and jumped over the furniture. I quickly sat down in one of the chairs and picked up a random book that was nearby.

"Hello anyone there," called the familiar happy voice.

_Nikko why is he here, ugh, I have to get rid of him. _

I ran to the door and opened it. I gasped; Nikko was no more than 2 inches away from me.

"What are you doing here," I asked annoyingly. I stepped back a few paces so that there was more room between us.

"Is or was someone here with you," He asked confused.

"No," I said eying him suspiciously.

_How much did he see, does he know Takuto is a vampire and I………_

He interrupted my thoughts.

"Sorry to disturb you," I guess I am just not with it today.

"I guess you are not," I growled, he looked at me and then processed my mood.

"Is there something wrong?" I saw teasing in his face so I just slammed the door into his face.

"Bye," I snapped. I leaned against the door and waited for the sound of footsteps, but heard none.

"Who are you listening for?" I gasped and my heart accelerated.

"I said out Nikko, didn't I," I looked up and saw it was Takuto.

"Oops, I'm sorry did I scare you." Takuto's face was full of concern.

"No my fault," I said.

"Well I think I have to go, my parent might be looking for me, so yeah….bye," he said. My face fell.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Takuto's POV- **

I walked to her and hugged her.

"Please don't be sad, I will be back tomorrow night," I said. I pulled her chin up so that it was only 2 inches apart. I could smell the cool scent of her breath.

"I love you," I breathed.

"I will do anything to make you happy." I saw her eyes sparkle when I told her that.

"I love you too, Takuto, more than you can imagine," Mitsuki said. I stared at her. She stretched up on her toes and her lips touched my softly.

_She's kissing me!!_

Unthinkingly I kissed her back. My throat started burning in outrage protesting, making me want to drink her blood. My eyes closed. The next think I knew someone called my name. I opened my eyes. Mitsuki was leaning against the door and had a frightened look on her face. She was panting her breath was really warm. I had pinned her arms over her head and was about to bite her.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

That's the end of this chapter. I am so sorry it took so long. Explanation is on my profile.

Hope you liked it.

Review please!!

Jonako


	7. I Hate My Life

**Hi people, I am so sorry I didn't update, I have an explanation on the profile. Anyways, the chapter is out, I am also adding another person's perspective into the story. It's a character that has been in the story, Nikko's POV will be written regularly like Mitsuki's and Takuto's. Hope you like it!!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Last chapter**__- Unthinkingly I kissed her back. My throat started burning in outrage protesting, making me want to drink her blood. My eyes closed. The next think I knew someone called my name. I opened my eyes. Mitsuki was leaning against the door and had a frightened look on her face. She was panting her breath was really warm. I had pinned her arms over her head and was about to bite her. _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV- **

"Takuto," I whispered. I was scared half to death. I was leaning against the door, trying to get away from him, but he had me pinned.

"Takuto," I whispered again, my voice cracked a little. I saw comprehension come back to his face I sighed in relief.

_There is no way I am going to get bitten, it's too painful……._

Takuto cut off my thoughts. He let me free as he dropped on to his knees his face in his hands.

"Takuto its ok," I comforted him.

"No it's not," he moaned. I placed both my hands on his cheeks and brought his face up. I waited until he looked at me before I continued.

"I am fine, if I would be in wolf form I would be attacking you right now because of my instincts," I told him.

"Are you sure," he asked suspiciously. I sighed heavily.

"Yes," I said making the words believable.

_I'm not even lying!!_

Takuto stared out the window for a second.

"DAMMIT, crap, I have to get back to my house, ugh my parents are going to torture me," he moaned.

"You can stay here if you want," I suggested.

_I like that idea, hmm……I wonder if he does?!_

"You know I would love that, but then there will be more explaining," he said sadly.

"Yeah I guess, well then I will see you later," there was hope in my voice.

"Yup," he said. His lips softly brushed mine and then he was gone. I sighed.

_Wow, what kind of life is this?! _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Nikko's POV- **

I was standing behind a tree the whole time. It was by the little hut that Mitsuki loved to go in.

_First of all I am spying on the girl I love, second, she is in love with another guy, third, the guy is the one I bumped into at the town, and fourth he is a vampire. _

I stared at the hut with disbelieving eyes.

_A vampire, who the hell dates a vampire, she is supposed to be dating me. I am hot and work out, popular, hehe and also selfish sometime I think of myself too much. Wow, am I really that bad, I am a player. _

I gulped.Mitsuki hates players. I heard footsteps and saw Mitsuki walking towards her house.

_I am mad at her, she is mine!!_

I ran to her.

"So how are you and that bloodsucker doing, did you have fun last night," I asked with a smirk on my face. Her eyes go angry then she was pained, tears were rolling down her cheeks. I stared in horror.

_I made her cry, WTF?! _

"Please don't tell anyone, I can chose who I want to love," she whispered. She was looking at the grass.

"Mitsuki," I started.

"Just leave me alone," she yelled at me. She ran and I just watched her go.

_Run after her you jerk. _

I ran after her like my conscious told me. I grabbed her wrist when I was close enough.

"Mitsuki, I have to tell someone you are going to be dead," I yelled at her.

"Let go of Mitsuki, before I rip your head off," said a very familiar voice.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Ayu's POV- **

I was in wolf form of course. But in a minute I will be human again.

My cell phone rang. I was human now of course so I answered.

"Hello," I asked.

"Hi, umm…this is Meroko Koga," said the voice. I hissed.

"No, no I am not going to kill you, I just want to ask you something," she said. She wasn't lying, there was pain in her voice.

"Ok, what do you want," I snapped.

"Has Mitsuki been home lately," she asked. I froze.

"How did you know," I asked still frozen.

"Because Takuto has been gone lately too," she replied.

"He mutter your sister's name in his sleep and says he would do anything for her," she continued.

"I…don't know what to say," I was thinking. Mitsuki does love this guy and he is a vampire. Mom and Dad will kill her, I can't let that happen. I have to find out if it is true.

"So I was just thinking, I will try to find out if they are together or not. Meet me at the coffee shop in the town square," I told her.

"Ok, thanks," she said.

"This is going to be fun," she muttered. I laughed, and then hung up. I dialed a number.

"Hello Nikko, I need your help with something, it has to do with Mitsuki," I stated.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Short, right, I am sorry, but I just didn't want to rush it like I did with the other chapters. I am going to add a Takuto and Mitsuki special to this chapter. It will be some funny, (sort of) little stories with Mitsuki, Nikko and Takuto. Enjoy this chapter special!!**

**What has Nikko been up to when the story was only about Mitsuki and Takuto?!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Well you all remember Jonathan the shinigami that is in a ghost form, right…………….

**Nikko's encounter……….. **

"Lalalalalalalala," I sang. Of course I was trying to impress Mitsuki.

_Man I sound terrible. _

I have been having throat problems, but it doesn't stop me from singing to impress Mitsuki.

"Ok, from the top," I said to myself. I pressed the play button, but then was cut off. A figure emerged from the wall.

I gasped and had a heart attack.

…………………. A couple minutes later…………………………………

I woke up trying to find out where I was. I was still on the floor in my room.

"Young man, you are very lucky, this heart attack was very weak, nothing to worry about," said a voice.

"Who's there….."

"Gah," I gasped again, it was the figure.

"This is going to be fun," he said.

"Anyways my name is Jonathan, I am a shinigami, I really like to annoy people so today's your lucky day," said Jonathan.

I stared at him in disbelieve.

"Ok, so can you help me," I asked.

"Hmm," he was thinking.

_WHO THE HELL IS HE, I AM FREAKING OUT HERE!! _

"Sure, what do you need help with," he asked.

"Umm….singing……" I said embarrassed. He started laughing.

"You are funny, ok on one condition," he said.

"Ok, what," I asked.

"CANDY!!" he sang.

_ISN'T HE ALREADY HYPER ENOUGH!? _

"No this is my candy," I yelled. I sounded like a little kid, oh well.

"I will steal it from you," He said seductively. I ran.

"You will never catch me," I said like a maniac.

"Yeah, ok, whatever you say Nikko," he yelled.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**I figured that Jonathan should be a candy freak. Nikko should be whiny like a little kid. Hope you liked it. Sorry for the misspellings, I was trying to type fast for you guys. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Jonako**


	8. Bring It On

**I have finished chapter 8 finally. I will be updating weekly, because of school, well weekly maybe depends because I have a lot to do. I don't know, anywho, please enjoy the chapter!! **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Last chapter- _

"_Let go of Mitsuki, before I rip your head off," said a very familiar voice. _

**Nikko's POV- **

I instantly knew who it was.

"So your boyfriend has decided to join us," I said evilly. Mitsuki was struggling against my grip.

"Well I guess now is the perfect time to tell you my feeling," my voice was turning sincere.

Mitsuki stopped and turned to face me. Her eyes were sparkling and she was confused.

"Nikko, I don't think you should….." I cut Takuto off. Took both of Mitsuki's hands and held then close to my chest.

"Tateshi, Mitsuki, I have been in love with you the first time I meet you and I will always love you," my throat was burning when I said that. I stared at her waiting for her reaction. She was confused and sad, and then looked at Takuto and me. I sighed

"I know you don't believe me, but I will make you believe me." She already knew what I was going to do.

"Nikko no….." I ignored her and kissed her. My lips crushed hers and I kissed her with all the love I had for her. I really did love her. I felt her pull away, but I saw Takuto crouching down in front of her, defensively.

"Don't you ever touch her again," he spat. Mitsuki whimpered and he turned to face her and his expression softened. She turned to me.

"I will love you Nikko, but only as a friend, I love Takuto with all my heart, and it will never change," she said. That ripped my heart. My knees began shaking, and I let myself fall to the ground.

"All the more reason to fight," I said glaring at Takuto. Mitsuki stared in horror.

"Bring it mutt," he said. I grinned.

"Same here bloodsucker," I saw him grin.

"No you two will not fight," Mitsuki yelled, but I ignored her. Takuto on the other had looked disturbed.

I began walking in a circle towards him and he backed. WE both crouched down and waited for the first attack.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV- **

"No," I yelled, but it was too late. Nikko was in wolf form and Takuto was ready for anything. My back was against a tree, and I slid down until I was sitting on the forest floor.

_I have to do something, I can't let them get hurt because of me, and I got to stop this. _

I was frozen. I was forcing myself to move, but I couldn't. I watched the battle instead. Nikko was on one side and Takuto was on the other, they still haven't touched each other, but once they will then it will be over, the love of my life and my best friend were going to be gone.

Now I know how Bella Swan feels when Edward Cullen and Jacob Black were fighting for her, except the fight never happened. I was going to do the same.

Nikko was going to hurt Takuto any second. I finally moved. I got up and quickly got in between them.

"No," I yelled again. The stopped, Nikko was back to being human and Takuto stood up.

"I will not let you guys hurt yourselves because of me," I whisper. My voice was weak.

"Mitsuki," said Nikko.

"No, Nikko, I…..I……don't love you in the same way I love Takuto, but I choose him. Nikko was shaking. I knew I hit is temper.

"Well fine then, I will be sure to mention this to your family, see how you like it if Takuto is dead," he spat and turned to walk away. I yelled behind him.

"You know if you tell my parents, they will not kill Takuto, they will kill me," I chuckled darkly, I didn't know why. Nikko froze for a second but kept on walking. Takuto held me closer to him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Ayu's POV- **

I was in my room bored to death. There was literally nothing to do at my house.

"Ugh," I whispered. My door squeaked.

"Who is it," I asked and I saw my little brother walk in.

"Hey Tskimori, what are you doing here," I asked. He looked at me seriously.

"Is Mitsuki going to die," he asked, I immediately froze. I had a feeling he was going to ask that.

"If mom and dad don't find out then, no," I didn't want to tell my brother a lie, but I wasn't telling the truth exactly. He sighed. I looked at him and noticed he didn't look so little.

"I think we should not tell mom and dad," he said, "Let her do as she wishes and then see how it affects her," he said. Tskimori was looking at the floor. I had tears in my eyes.

_He is so little, but has such a big heart, wow I can't believe that he knows so much. _

"I just don't want to lose my sister Ayu, do you," he looked up at me with watery puppy dog eyes. There is no way, I mean; no way could I refuse him.

"No I don't, Tskimori, no I don't," I whispered. I didn't want my voice to shake. A ring made me jump. I looked and saw it was my phone, I answered and Tskimori sat on my lap and listened.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey Ayu, this is Nikko, yeah she is with that bloodsucker," Nikko spat. He wasn't in a very good mood today.

"Thanks Nikko I really appreciate it," I said.

"Hmph," he said. I got confused.

"What's wrong with you," I asked.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?" he shouted. I held the phone 1 foot away from my ear so I would go deaf. Tskimori was happy, he was chuckling to himself.

_Did he know something I didn't? _

"Nikko calm down, so what if she chose him over you," Tskimori said to the phone.

_Oh, that's why he is mad, he likes Mitsuki?! WOW!!_

I heard him yell, but I couldn't make out the words.

"Bye, Nikko," Tskimori hung up and gave me my phone and I took it and dialed another number.

"Hello," said the voice.

"Hey Meroko, this is Ayu, yeah they are together, and we need a plan to stop the war, got any idea's I think I got one, and I am pretty sure it will work," I said.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter please read and review. And for my exclusives, I will be doing a talk with the characters today………..I hope that is ok, because I've got nothing for and extra story. **

**PLEASE ENJOY!!**

Me: So, Mitsuki how are you (have no idea what to talk about) ; p

Mitsuki: I have been fine, well you should know since you are the author…….

Me: Right…………..

Nikko: Nikko is in the house!!

Takuto: No way dog this is my interview, I am the spotlight.

Nikko: in your dreams girl stealer!!

Mitsuki: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Me: I agree with that……………this is twice in one chapter!!

Takuto: I am better at everything……duh……

Me: Selfish much………..

Nikko: Psh…. So Mr. Show-off, bring it.

Takuto: You, me dance-off right now…………

Mitsuki: Oh crap………..

Me: Finally someone who actually settles things with a dance off!!

Mitsuki: This is supposed to be bad……

Me: I am going to enjoy this (sits back, takes out camera, and eats Oreos!!) ; P

Takuto: Bring it on!!...

Mitsuki: While Takuto and Nikko are being pathetic jerks, and Me is enjoying some Oreos, I have a message I guess, REVIEW!! (I WILL HAVE ALICE AND EMMETT HUNT YOU DOWN EVEN THOUGH THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT!!)

Nikko: How are you going to find Emmett and Alice……..

Me: I have my resources (evil grin rubs hands together)

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**I always love dance offs and I try to have one at my friend's parties, but it never happens, sooooo I decided to incorporate it with the discussion. AMAZING, right!! Watching them is fun also. The reason why I am holding a camera and eating Oreos is because I like to eat when I watch and Oreos are yummy!! **

**Anywho REVIEW!!**

**Jonako**


	9. No longer a secret, right?

**Hi everyone, well I finally have chapter 9 up, so please read and I hope you like it. It think I might be ending this story soon so if you guys are wondering how much longer then there you go. **

**Anywho let's get on with the story!!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Takuto's POV- **

I watched Nikko leave. I looked into Mitsuki's face and saw pain. I wanted to make her feel happy. I knew I wasn't meant for her, Nikko was, but she fit perfectly in my arms, like God made her for me. She was my angel and I will not let anything happen to her.

"Takuto, does he really hate me," she asked. I really didn't know the answer to this.

"Umm…I really don't know Mitsuki, if I did I would tell you," I admitted. I saw her smile.

"Well I least I can trust you," she said. My heart fluttered and I beamed. I was going to lighten her mood.

"So Mitsuki, when you told Nikko you loved me, did you mean it," I asked.

_Stupid question Takuto, but I really want to know the answer!!_

"Yes, I truly do." She looked up at me sincere burning in her eyes. I smiled and she did to.

_TAKUTO TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!!_

I hesitated, but I had to tell her sometime. Then I thought of an idea. I let go of Mitsuki. She looked confused, but I just nodded at her.

I took out my cell phone and turned on a song. (Only the tune was playing so he could sing in his own voice!!) I started to sing a song that I knew really well...

_**Hello, let me know if you hear me  
Hello, if you want to be near  
Let me know  
And I'll never let you go**_

Hey love  
When you ask WHAT I feel, I say love  
When you ask how I know  
I say trust

And if that's not enough

It's every little thing you do  
That makes me fall in love with you  
There isn't a way that I can show you  
Ever since I've come to know you  
It's every little thing you say  


_**That makes me wanna feel this WAY  
There's not a thing that I can point to  
'Cause it's every little thing you do**_

Don't ask why  
Let's just feel what we feel  
'Cause sometimes  
It's the secret that keeps it alive  
But if you need a reason why

It's every little thing you do  
That makes me fall in love with you  
There isn't a way that I can show you  
Ever since I've come to know you  
It's every little thing you say  
That makes me wanna feel this WAY  
There's not a thing that I can point to  
'Cause it's every little thing you do

Is it your smile or your laugh or your heart?  
Does it really matter why I love you?  
Anywhere there's a crowd, you stand out  
Can't you see why they can't ignore you  
If you wanna know  
Why I can't let go  
Let me explain to you  
That every little dream comes true  
With every little thing you do

It's every little thing you do  
That makes me fall in love with you  
There isn't a way that I can show you  
Ever since I've come to know you  
It's every little thing you say  
That makes me wanna feel this WAY  
There's not a thing that I can point to  
'Cause it's every little thing you do

_**It's everything, everything you do  
That makes me fall in love with you  
It's everything, everything you say  
That makes me feel this way**_

_**'Cause it's every little thing you do**_

I saw her standing there in shock, I thought I did something bad, but then I saw a smile creep up on her face. She walked over and wound her arms around my waist. She looked up and leaned in to my face. I did the same. I closed my eyes and my lips crushed against hers. It was the strangest feeling, but I liked it. The kiss was my first the best.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV- **

I actually had enough courage to kiss Takuto and I loved it. My first kiss!! I pulled away and we were both panting.

"I love you Takuto," I told him.

"As I love you Mitsuki," he said. I felt like I was going to explode, I was actually loved!! We walked over to the hut and Takuto revealed a piano and started playing it. (_Takuto, _**Mitsuki, **_**Both**_)

_Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe that you and me  
should grab it while we can  
_  
**Make it last forever  
and never give it back**

_It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at_

_**Because this moment's really all we have**_

_Everyday  
of our lives,  
_**wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight**

_Gonna run  
_  
_**While we're young  
and keep the faith  
**_  
_Everyday_

_**From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
**_  
**Take my hand**;

_together we  
will celebrate,_

**celebrate.**

_**Oh, everyday.**_

**They say that you should follow**

_and chase down what you dream,  
_  
**but if you get lost and lose yourself**

_what does is really mean?_

**No matter where we're going,**

_it starts from where we are._

**There's more to life when we listen to our hearts**

_**and because of you, I've got the strength to start**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

_Every day  
of our lives,_

**wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight**

_**Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.  
Everyday**_

_from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

**Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,  
**  
**Oh, everyday  
**  
_We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!  
_  
**It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!  
**  
_**We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!**_

_Everyday  
of our lives,  
_  
**wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
**  
_Gonna run  
while we're young_

_**And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!**_

_**Everyday  
**_

_**of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith**_

Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

Everyday!  
Live every day!  
Love everyday!  
Live everyday!  
Love everyday!  
Every day!  
Every day!  
Every day!  
Every day!  
Every day!  
Every day!  
Every day!

**Every day! **

We finally finished singing. I kissed him again. His soft warm lips pressed against mine. I heard clapping and I turned around. Standing 10 feet away from us were Ayu, Tskimori, Meroko and Fuyumi. My face went pale. I felt Takuto stiffen next to me, one second, and the next second he was in front of me still holding my waist, but defending me.

"Taki, or should I say Takuto, relax we won't hurt anyone," said Meroko.

_Taki, wait that's what his fake name was, they knew, CRAP!_

Takuto growled at her.

"Relax, Mitsuki you believe us, right?" Ayu was looking at me. For a second I thought she was pleading.

Tskimori walked up to Takuto and just stared at him. Tskimori sighted and turned to me.

"Mitsuki, we are going to help you, make an escape routes and everything. All I want is a sister and I want her to be happy. And if this makes you happy then we are glad." I felt tear forming in my eyes. My brother looked at me his eyes gleaming with adoration.

I looked at Ayu, she was staring at me, but she was crying. She, just like me was awed by our little brother. Takuto's hands were still around my waist, but he wiped away the tears that were streaking down my cheeks. I pulled away from Takuto and went to go hug my little brother.

"Thank you so much, Tskimori, I knew you would understand," I told him. He rolled him eyes, but kept smiling. He never under why women were so emotional, I really didn't get him!!

"It' about time two got together," said Ayu.

"You guys were made for each other, which is so weird and adorable at the same time," agreed Meroko.

"Perfect," an unknown voice whispered. I knew right away that it would be Fuyumi, because she is the only one who hasn't spoke.

"Mitsuki," Fuyumi hesitated, but walked up to me. She moved the hair away from my neck and pressed her hand where she bit me.

I stiffened.

"Mitsuki…………………."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**It is a bit short without the lyrics, but oh well, I do promise to make chapter 10 more longer. **

**Chapter review!!**

**Me- I am bored!**

**Mitsuki- me too……**

**Takuto- are you calling me boring.**

**Nikko- you are I don't know why did you choose him over me. **

**Takuto- because I am better and more civilized. **

**Nikko- Puh-lease **

**Me: here we go again. **

**Mitsuki- tell me about it……….**

**Nikko- Whatever you just won't admit that I am sexier than you. (Walks away) **

**Takuto- What? Are you fricken' insane. **

**Mitsuki- save it…..**

**Me- (cut her off) Nikko has left the building, uhu!!**

**Mitsuki- REVIEW!!**

**Well I had to do Nikko has left the building, like Elvis has left the building, well because I have wanted to type it really bad. Oh well. Anywho please review and I will have chapter 10 up in a couple day, maybe………**

**Jonako**


	10. Family

_**Hey everyone, I am back with another chapter of Moonlight Blood. Sorry it took so long to update, but I just couldn't find time to type my story, so here it is!!**_

_Last Chapter- "Mitsuki…………………."_

**Mitsuki's POV-**

I stared at Fuyumi. My scar was hurting a little.

"I know what I did might have made you hate me, but I want to start over. I really thought you were nice, and I wasn't going to do anything, but my scenes controlled me. I really truly am sorry and my bro is happy now. Can we be friends?" Fuyumi was looking at the ground not wanting to meet my eyes and also not wanting to goof up.

I was shocked, but I grinned hugely. I saw Takuto stare at her in shock. I snickered. Takuto looked at me. I shook my head.

"Fuyumi……I accept your apology and sure we will become best friends to be exact."

She looked at me finally. I saw her eyes gleaming, and she was on the verge of crying as she looked at me.

"You sure?"

"Yes I am positively sure," she squealed and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you," she said and then turned to Takuto who was staring at her in disbelief. He looked at me too, frustrated.

"You are best friends with my sister!" he exclaimed. He knew how I felt about her and to forgive her that quickly was really something bad, to Takuto. I stood there unflinching staring at him.

'And your point is…." I waved my hands around to stretch them.

"……wait you choose my friends now too," I screamed. He didn't move. No one was moving, and I knew this was a trick. I started walking away, when I thought of something. I grabbed the loudest trumpet in the hut and snuck behind Takuto. I blew into the trumpet and almost went deaf myself.

"Agh, I will grow deaf you will be the death of me," he screamed at me. I fell on the ground laughing.

"You-gasp-should- laugh-seen-gasp-your face- laugh-priceless," I couldn't stop laughing and then suddenly I felt someone tickle me.

"NO, Takuto-gasp-please-gasp-stop tickling-laugh-me," I giggled. My stomach started to hurt.

"That was revenge," she said and picked me up bridal style while I was panting for air. His lips crashed down onto mine softly, but enthusiastically. I beamed.

"Well don't scare me next time," he said grinning at me.

"Wow you guys are so adorable, just add a wedding dress and a tux," said Ayu. I smiled softly and looked up at Takuto who was staring at me lovingly and thoughtfully.

"Hey you guys should join the yearly singing competition in the human town," said Meroko.

"Yeah, you could sing together which would be really cool," said Fuyumi.

**Takuto's POV- **

"And you can propose to Mitsuki," whispered Meroko. I stared at her giving her a how-did-you-know look.

"Love, care, everything you do for her," said Meroko smartly.

"Well I am in, how about you Takuto," asked my true love.

"Yes, anything that will make this perfect," I said, not wanting to ruin the moment.

LATER

Me and Mitsuki rehearsed everything; the song was played a million times. The completion was tomorrow and we were going to win.

I woke up in my room, and I looked around tiredly. I saw Meroko and Fuyumi standing in my door way with hair products a brush and clothes. This immediately woke me up and I ran into my closet, locking the door behind me.

"Takuto, please can we get you ready," said Meroko. She was also pounding on the door. Then I hear them whisper.

"Takuto," she started with a smile in her voice. Great I am going to lose.

"Mitsuki will love your outfit, she even told us to meet them at the human town, and won't she be sad that her boyfriend is dressed badly," Meroko stated simply. I groaned.

"Are you trying to kill me," I asked. I heard hand clapping.

"Fine," I muttered. I got out of the closet and was attack by my psycho fashion freak sisters.

**Nikko's POV- **

"I was really mean to her wasn't I" I muttered to myself.

I was standing outside of Mitsuki's door to her house. I was either planning on talking to her parents and telling them about her vampire or just to talk with her.

**Mitsuki's POV- **

I woke up and was dressed. The birds were chirping and they were singing Everyday, which is the song that Takuto and I sang together, by the hut the other day. I curled my hair and put it back into a really neat ponytail. I was wearing a while knee length dress with red ribbons all over it. I walked over to my closet, grabbed the cape and backpack and was out the door. Ayu and Tskimori were waiting.

"Man you look really sexy in that dress," said Ayu.

"Thanks," I blushed and smiled softly. We walked all the way to the town. We finally got there, and Takuto, Meroko and Fuyumi walked up to us.

"Ok, I put our names in the box and we will get called out to sing, when they pull out our names," said Takuto. I smiled, hugged him and I kissed him tenderly.

"Get a room," yelled Tskimori. I turned bright red; I may have beaten Bella in blushing.

"Ok, welcome to our 50th annual talent competition. Today we will have many talented performers. Up first are Takuto and his partners Tskimori, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper."

Takuto was in a band! He squeezed my hand and walked up the stage and got his instruments ready for the people who were playing them.

**Nikko's POV- **

I built enough courage to go to Mitsuki's parents. I rung the doorbell, and Ruka answered it.

"Hello Nikko, what brings you here today," she asked.

"Umm…..I have something to tell you and Izumi," I said looking at the ground.

"Come in……..IZUMI, come here," she yelled. Izumi walked in and looked at me. He then sat on the couch.

"What happened Nikko," he asked pinching his temple and rubbing his forehead.

"Well………"

**Ayu's POV-**

The guys went up and started singing.

_Who's that?!,_

_At the door,_

_One time_

_Let's go..._

_TAKUTO_

_Ni bu guai you shi hui zuo guai_

_Dan ni bu huai zhi shi bu zhuang ke ai_

_EDWARD_

_Leng xia lai qi fen dou bei po huai_

_Suan ni li hai re dai dou bian han dai_

_TAKUTO_

_Ni jiu shi tian shi bie huai yi_

_Huai pi qi zhi shi mei ren dong ni_

_EVERYONE_

_Hao yun qi neng he ni yi qi_

_Coz I can't help falling in love with you_

_(Rap)_

_EMMETT_

_Everytime I look u straight into your eyes_

_I can't explain this feeling it's blowing up my mind_

_The touch of your hands and the touch of your lips_

_Make the temperature so I know that this is it_

_JASPER_

_Ni bu guai you shi hai hui shua lai_

_Dan ni bu huai qi shi ni hen ke ai_

_TSKIMORI_

_Bei dai bai ni po huai tian cai_

_Ju jue fan mai xu wei zuo zuo dui bai_

_EVERYONE_

_Hao yun qi neng he ni yi qi_

_Coz I can't help falling in love with you_

_TAKUTO_

_I just can't stop it, I just can't help it_

_Falling in love with you, no matter what I do_

_You taking me to heaven with everything you do_

_So I'm falling in love with you and baby that's the truth_

_TAKUTO_

_Ni jiu shi tian shi bie huai yi_

_Huai pi qi zhi shi mei ren dong ni_

_EVERYONE_

_Hao yun qi neng he ni yi qi_

_Coz I can't help falling in love with you_

They were amazing!!

"Up next are Mitsuki and Takuto," said the announcer. I saw Mitsuki panic. I was going to go up to her, but the Takuto came over and hugged her, whispering to her. They truly are meant to be together.

**Nikko's POV-**

"Well, Mitsuki has been hanging out with this guy named Takuto," said Nikko.

"What's so bad about that," asked Ruka. I saw Izumi looking at me.

"Takuto is a vampire and right now they are down there singing in the competition," I said slowly. I heard Ruka gasp and Izumi snapped the side of the chair.

"I KNOW I COULDN"T TRUST THEM!!" Izumi roared. They both ran out of the house.

"Oh crap what have I done," I screamed.

_**Well then that's the end of this chapter. Please review and I hoped you enjoyed it. Just another couple chapters to go until the story ends. Oh, and I also have new story out, called Dancing to Love. Please check it out. I will be updating that one too. REVIEW and thanks for bearing with me!!**_

_**Jonako**_


	11. Is this GoodBye?

**This chapter is extra long and I will update really fast the next chapter. I will be introducing another new character, who is my favorite so far, and I will reveal his name later. Right now he has no title. ENJOY!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV- **

Takuto and I walked up on to the stage hand in hand. He was staring at me longingly almost imitating how I was staring at him.

"Here goes nothing," I stated simply. He nodded in agreement. The microphones were set up already. I sat down at the piano; Takuto took out a guitar and looked at me thoughtfully, like he was planning something. My fingers started to play across the keys, and then the singing started.

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

I stared at Takuto longingly as I sang that and he smirked, making me look down and blush. 

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
what you did to my heart  
when I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

I stared at him. I never knew his voice was that amazing. It beautifully matches him and I don't know why he loves me. 

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I joined him and we just kept singing and sing in, till the song was over.

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on....  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

After we finished singing Takuto smiled making me almost faint from his beauty. I guess you could call me a fan girl.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Takuto's POV-**

She was beautiful and her voice matched her perfectly. I felt my pocket pulling me down from the weight, but I ignored it. I strummed the keys and sang whenever I needed to until finally I strummed the last chord and Mitsuki lifter her hands off the keys.

Everything was silent and the only person who captures my mind was Mitsuki, she stood up from the piano and that's when I noticed what she was wearing.

The short knee length white dress hugged her curves perfectly and her beauty penetrated me. She hugged me and I noticed that the audience wasn't silent anymore. They were all hollering, their blood was singing to me and the pressure was making me edgy. I was about to crouch down, to attack them, but I felt a pair of hands holding me back. I turned around and saw Mitsuki shaking her head, and so I childishly dropped my head in shame.

"All contestants, please get on the stage so we may announce the winner, said the announcer. We all walked onto the stage and stood there. I wound my hands around Mitsuki's waist trailing kisses down her neck. I felt her shiver slightly, which made me smile widely and chuckle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please quiet down. Alright the winners are…………." He paused dramatically and I felt my patience go down.

"MITSUKI AND TAKUTO!" He yelled our names and my head shot straight up. I stared at Mitsuki and noticed tears glistening on her cheeks. I turned to her looking concerned.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV- **

We won. I could not believe it, my first competition and we won. I looked over at Takuto and he was looking at me concerned, caressing my cheek. I felt wetness on my cheeks.

"I'm crying," I just realized. His eyes stared deeply into mine.

"No Takuto it's not that I am sad, I am crying of joy." I said Taking my hands and putting them on both sides of his face. He relaxed a little and I leaned in and kissed him lovingly. He kissed me lightly and leaned back. We walked to the front of the stage.

Everyone was going crazy for us as we waved back. Takuto looked a bit nervous and I looked at him confused, but he just sighed shaking his head. Taking both my hands in his, he knelt down on one knee.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Takuto's POV-**

"Mitsuki, I know I have only known you for such a short time, but it feels like I have known you forever. I can't live without you and I don't plan on doing that. I want to be there every second of the day with you making you happy, comforting you and just singing, if that's what you want." I paused and looked her in the eyes; she was slowly letting everything sink in.

"Mitsuki, I love you. Will you marry me?" Her eyes went wide when I took out the ring.

"I, I," she stuttered and my heart froze. No she can't decline. The crowd was silent. The only people standing out were my parents and her parents staring at us in outrage, ready to pounce on is and each other.

"SHIT" I mumbled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mitsuki turn to where I was looking and started hyperventilating quietly. The crowd just watched us.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Nikko's POV- **

I got there just in time. Mitsuki was hyperventilating quietly and Takuto was holding out a ring.

"No," I cried. No, he can't do this. Just then Mitsuki turned and smiled sadly at Takuto, realizing that she forgot something.

"Yes," she said. Takuto looked confused, but then chuckled.

"What did say?" he asked playfully lifting her up and spinning her.

"Yes," she said while laughing. He set her down and kissed all her fingers on her left hand and kissed the ring, sliding it onto her finger. The crowd erupted in applause.

"No!" I growled, everyone went silent and turned to face me. You could only hear my voice echoing. Mitsuki looked at me strangely and Takuto was guarding her protectively.

"You stole her from me, who do you think you are bloodsucker," I screamed at him.

"I was never your and I said yes to him," Mitsuki replied to me coldly. I glared at her and was about to pounce when I felt two hands pull me away.

"If you hurt them, you will have to go through me, Tskimori, Meroko, and Fuyumi," said Ayu, standing right in from of them.

"WHAT?! You have seriously got to be kidding me!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV- **

Both Takuto's and my dad yelled at us. Everyone knew our families were rivals. The mayor of the human town came to us.

"Now, now, let's settle this by going to my house and drink some herbal tea to calm down your steamy heads, then we can bake cookies……" he kept ranting on and on. The mayor knew our secret, which is why the mayor serves until he dies. This one was lightheaded, but you have to admit he is hilarious, like Emmett Cullen, so you can't hate him.

"You get your dog of a daughter away from my son, before I hurt her," growled Tetushi. The mayor slapped him while Takuto hissed at his dad.

"Where are your manners, you should not hit a girl, especially one that is younger than you, it's called child abuse, I'm sure you have heard of it," tsked the mayor. Ayu and Meroko were tearing up and biting their lip to keep from laughing. I snorted quietly.

"Yeah dad, I'm sure you have heard of it or else we wouldn't know about it, oh and for your information you will never touch her," he growled and wrapped his arms around my waist. Tetushi eyes went wide.

"Young love, you got to love it," said the mayor picking up a rose from the ground and sniffing it.

"So that's why you were gone a lot son, you went to see her, didn't you," he smiled evilly at me.

"Why are you here again," he turned to the mayor, who slapped his forehead.

"Umm…hello this is my town and I kind of have to stop the ABUSE, and VIOLENCE." He pronounced violence loudly.

"You want to see violence, I'll show you violence," Tetushi started charging towards the mayor, and Izumi jumped in front of him.

"You know sir, if you want to fight someone all you have to do is go to your town, here I don't allow it," pointed out the mayor. Izumi nearly died of laughter.

"He has a point," he said. Tetushi lunged at him.

"No, NO one fights, everyone go home, no one is allowed to see each other again," whispered Ruka. I let out a sob. I mayor's eyes went wide.

"Even though you have been fighting for centuries, it doesn't mean you can't let you son and daughter see each other, who does that, they are in love, what about how you were in love…."

"ENOUGH, I DON'T want to hear anything from you," said Tetushi. Takuto's hands were around me and he lifted my chin up. Tears were in his eyes, so I crashed my lips onto his never letting go. We let go after a while and looked at each other once more. Tetushi called 2 Hench men to carry Takuto away.

"This isn't good bye, I will not go with you father," he growled. He thrashed, but the Hench men carried him away. I continued sobbing, my hand was out as if I was grabbing him, and then I stared at the ring on my finger.

"No, this isn't good bye, it's the beginning of a new life," I whispered. The mayor smiled at my words and helped me up.

"Takuto, I love you…" I shouted.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Takuto's POV- **

When she said that I couldn't help, but smile.

"I love you too, my love," I yelled as I was being push into the car.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**That's for reading and REVIEW!!!!! **

**THE THREAT STILL STANDS!!! Signing off- **

**~Jonako**


	12. Truth, Finally The Truth

**Takuto's POV-**

"Mitsuki," I yelled at the same time as Nikko. He ran to get her as I struggled to get free. Fuyumi and Meroko were being held back by Hino and Tetushi.

They pushed me into the limo along with Meroko and Fuyumi, who immediately got up and were protecting me. Did I mention how much I loved them? Hino and Tetushi got in and the limo sped to our home.

"What have you guys done," spat Tetushi.

"Nothing, I just followed why my heart wanted, isn't that what you wanted me to do," I said innocently. Tetushi gaped.

"Bitch," whispered Meroko. I stared at her giving her an I-thought-you-were-on-my-side look. She pointed to Tetushi and I knew that she called him that.

"That doesn't explain anything," spat Tetushi threw his teeth.

"Hey you always told us to follow your rules and guess what," Fuyumi answered.

"What?"

"We did follow the rules." Tetushi slammed his fist onto the leather seat.

"Loophole," muttered Meroko.

"So dear, you proposed to her, I bet she said no, her parents were there, she doesn't really love you……."

"SHE SAID YES!" I yelled cutting Hino off. She got scared from the outburst.

"Don't talk to your mother that way," Tetushi commanded. I snorted, glaring at him.

"What and you are allowed to call my fiancé atrocious names?" I shot back. He stared at me blankly. I sat back and smirked.

"Well son, you sure know how to joke around, but you don't need to scare the crap out of me." He started laughing; my mother joined him, but laughed weakly forcing a smile.

"I love her and she will be my wife and there is nothing you can do about it." I opened the ring box and his face got angry. It was empty. I waited with eyes closed for the fury to come.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV-**

Nikko ran up to help me as I started falling. I could believe my ears, they weren't letting Takuto and I see each other. The war was only a week away; I can't kill him at all.

"Mitsuki are you ok," he asked angelically. I turned to face him, but out of the corner of my eyes I saw Izumi's and Ruka's eyes light up, and Ayu's and Tskimori's eyes darken. My parents wanted me to love Nikko. How dare them.

"Yes, I'm fine," I saw the mayor take out his cell phone and press the record button. He saw me looking and winked at me. I smiled, and Nikko thought I was smiling at him.

"Mitsuki, love, do you want to go out tonight," he asked. That got me mad.

"You know what Nikko," I asked him. His was studying me. I kicked his shin and he let out a scream.

"No, you made me get taken away from the love of my life, I will NEVER love you," I spat at him and punched him in the jaw. I felt my bones crunch, but I didn't care. The mayor was laughing his head off and I gave him a high five. My parents were gaping at me and Ayu and Tskimori were trying to be nice, but it slipped.

"You LOVE him?!?!?!? That is completely obscured!" yelled Izumi.

"Izumi calm down, take deep breaths…." Said Ruka frantically, trying to calm him down.

"I can't calm down; my daughter is in love with a leech."

"Wait, wait, wait, it doesn't matter what we are, we are all beings on this planet, seriously we all have a human form, you guys are acting like they are the monsters and you guys aren't. Well for your information to us you werewolves and them vampires are monsters." The mayor pointed out. I love this guy, he knows exactly what to say, when to say it and it causes whoever he pointed out to be wrong freeze in shock.

"Wouldn't humans freak out if this huge mammal came into town? They would be screaming their heads off, and we would be staring at them like they are crazy. Or maybe vampires, they come out at night and start showing off their teeth, seriously, they could start drinking people's blood and think it is normal." He continued. Izumi put his hand and his face. He sighed and then growled.

"I am seriously going to hate this, but you do have a point, but I don't want to see you getting hurt, Mitsuki. You aren't my only daughter, but you are special to me, just like your brother and sister." I looked at my father tears welling up in my eyes. I have never seen his soft side.

"What I am trying to say is no father wants to lose their little princess." I ran to my father and hugged him.

"This is exactly why I married your father, but Mitsuki, we can't let you go to him." My heart stopped.

"But…."

"We see your side and you see ours, but still we aren't changing our minds." Ruka looked at me sadly, guilt in her eyes.

"What so you want me to marry Nikko? I love him, but as a brother, nothing more," I screamed my head off. Dammit, why, why do they have to do this?

"Well then we could force you……" Force me; oh they have gone too, too far.

"Hold it, force me, and you wanted me happy,"

"End of discussion." Izumi's face looked deadly.

"But…"

"I JUST SAID END OF DISCUSSION!!!" Tears were staining my cheek. Nikko got off the ground after I kicked him. I wasn't going to me, which was really wise of him. He loved me, but I didn't understand him. He looked sad. I looked at Ayu and Tskimori; they were ready to kill my parents. The guards had to hold them in place. The mayor looked like he was grieving.

"Well then I hope you guys are happy," I whispered and started running, clutching my heart. Where would I go? Where?

_It's just a matter of, it's just a matter of  
It's just a matter of time  
Yeah...Ooh ooh ooh...  
It's just a matter of, it's just a matter of  
It's just a matter of time_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Nikko's POV- **

I actually believe that she could be this violent, but she would never try to hurt anyone. She really loves him and I am too selfish to even let her go. She would let me do anything as long as it made me happy. I remember the first time we met.

_-Flashback- _

"_Momma, are we there yet." I asked her. My mother said that I was going to meet someone special and she was going to be my friend. _

"_Honey, we are almost there, just up this path," I took off after she said that. _

"_Nikko, slow down," my mother laughed. I laughed also and slowed down letting my mother catch up. _

"_What a beautiful home, we are finally here. Go ring to doorbell." My mother ushered me to the door and I eagerly rang the doorbell. I waited for a couple of second and then the door opened. On the other side of the door came out the prettiest girl I have ever seen. _

"_You are so pretty!" I exclaimed, I saw the girl blush and I blushed slightly too. _

"_Mitsuki Tateshi, and who might you be…."_

"_Ichji, Nikko Ichji." I was trying to get her to laugh and it worked. _

"_Oh there he is that handsome little man Mitsuki was dying to meet. Hi I'm Ruka."_

"_Yuki and this is my son Nikko."_

"_Very please to meet you, come one in, do you like tea, I have this special jasmine mint tea, it is to die for," Ruka went on and on about it. Mitsuki and I stood there for a couple of second. It was awkward._

"_Do you want to see something cool?" Mitsuki asked. Her eyes were wide, and she was biting down on her lip, I seriously couldn't do turn her down. _

"_Sure." _

"_GREAT! Come on!" She yanked my hand and we ran. I could barley catch up to her. She was fast, but I really didn't care. We finally stopped at a small little cottage._

"_This is the kingdom of fairies, with me being the Queen, but I need a king…….Would you be the king?" she asked me. I nodded and she squealed in delight. Dancing over to me she softly pecks my cheek. That was the moment that I fell in love with her._

_-End of Flashback- _

Why did my parents force me to meet her, she didn't want to marry me, not at all. She would choose a leech over me.

_-Flashback-_

"_Nikko, I would like to speak with you." Mitsuki's father Izumi called me into his office. I took a seat on a comfy couch and faced Izumi. _

"_I love that my daughter is finally happy, but I have to tell you that she may not choose you in 3 years. I know I really like you, but it is Mitsuki's decision. All I want you to do is to make her happy, if you would."_

_I thought about it for a minute. I always want a smile on Mitsuki's face and I hope that it would stay. I never want to see pain in those vibrant eyes…….._

"_I will sir, I will make her happy, you have my word." Yes, you have my word._

_-End of Flashback-_

That's right I was to make her happy.

_Guess mine is not the first heartbroken  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know  
There's just no getting over you  
You know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see there's nothing left for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

I was 100% devoted to her, and still am. I love her with all my heart, that won't change, or would it? I sighed. I would never find another person like her.

_But now, there's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm out of my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you_

She really didn't push my love aside, but she did leave me. She punched me is the jaw, it didn't hurt, but it hurt my heart.

"_No, you made me get taken away from the love of my life; I will NEVER love you," she spat at me._

I winced at that. She literally stole my heart. I gave my heart to her, and hoped that she wouldn't crush it. I trusted her not to crush it.

_My head is saying fool forget her  
My heart is saying don't let go  
Hold on to the end that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

No, she didn't hurt me at all. I was warned and I knew that she was going to choose someone else. I knew she only loved me like a brother and it wouldn't change. I will be there for her. I will make her happy, and I will be happy to be at least a part of her life. I will be happy with her decision. Happy? Me? What about me? Would I be happy with the decision? _Happy……_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV-**

Where do I go? I couldn't go to Nikko, I hurt him too much. I…I don't like him…..at all….yes….I just liked him as a brother.

_I know you want to make things right  
To move ahead, find a way to win the fight  
And though it's hard to keep the faith  
We'll make it through if we take it day by day _

I heard a song, it was beautiful and the man's voice was beautiful. No it couldn't be Takuto, or Nikko. I gasped.

"Guess who!"

_They say that all good things  
Will come to those who wait  
And if we believe in each other (Believe in each other)  
I know we can make it together (Ooh ooh...)_

"Mr. Mayor." ***Ha-ha, inside joke in school, from Seussical* **

He smiled and kept singing. The wind blew across the forest.

_Baby it's just a matter of time  
If we can take it slow everything will be alright  
Let it flow, and I know that we'll find  
It's just a matter of time_

I was just a matter of time. Just a matter of time. The mayor held out a hand and I grabbed it. He pulled me up and he led me to an open field, no not a field a meadow.

_When you feel down and out of touch  
And no-one's there, no-one's there to lift you up  
Life's not as bad as it may seem  
Just hold on tight and never lose sight of your dreams_

"You know you love Nikko," he said.

"I don't know, really," I replied truthfully.

"Yes, no one ever knows until they choose one thing, sometimes people regret the choices they made and wonder if they would be better off with the other thing." He said. I looked up at him and he smiled. I sighed.

"Well I think you have2 amazing choices, but what do I know I am just a crazy old man," he chuckled I shook my head.

"No you are not crazy, you are really helpful," I said.

"Well let's not get off track then, but you do love both and I know you will make the right decision. Whoever you are with, you will be able to stop all things that you don't want to happen." With that said he stood up and left.

_They say that all good things will come to those who wait (ooh)_  
_and if we believe in each other (Believe in each other)  
I know we can make it together (Ooh ooh...)_

Baby it's just a matter of time  
If we can take it slow everything will be alright  
Let it flow, and I know that we'll find  
It's just a matter of time

It's just a matter of, it's just a matter of  
It's just a matter of time  
It's just a matter of, it's just a matter of  
It's just a matter of time

And if we ever lose our way (ever lose our way...)  
I know we can find a brighter day (find a brighter day...)  
There is no mountain (no mountain) we can't climb (ooh ooh...)  
It's just a matter of time

Baby it's just a matter of time  
If we can take it slow everything will be alright (alright)  
Let it flow (oh oh oh) and I know we can make it together  
'Cause baby it's just a matter of time (Woh oh)  
If we can take it slow (Take it slow) Everything will be alright  
Let it flow (Woh oh oh)  
And I know that we'll find it's just a matter of time

I know that we'll find it's just a matter of time

Who am I kidding, I love Nikko also. I love him I love him, there I said it. But I love Takuto too. I thought for a minute and smiled. I knew what I was going to do. I just need to ask a friend a favor. Finally I will be able to talk to him truthfully.

_It's just a matter of, it's just a matter of  
It's just a matter of time  
It's just a matter of, it's just a matter of  
It's just a matter of time  
_

I can finally speak the truth to him………

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Ello! **

**I am back with Chapter 12. Hope you enjoyed it. I added a little on how Nikko and Mitsuki met, and also a little more on how Nikko felt in the situation. **

**Now all I ask from you is to REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!!!!**

**~Jonako~**


	13. I Remember You

**Takuto's POV- **

"Tetushi, calm down……" Hino started, but was cut off by a huge break.

"TAKUTO!" he exclaimed.

"How could you do this, I thought I raised you better, oh you will fight her, you will," Tetushi raged on.

"I CAN'T fight her, and I WON'T" I emphasized each word.

"Dad, he can do whatever he wants," spat Meroko. My dad smirked at her.

"I never thought my daughters would ever side with their brother, what a surprise."

"Tetushi, shut up!" squealed Hino angrily. The car had just stopped in front of the house. I slammed my door open and headed out.

"Go somewhere you were meant to!" yelled Tetushi.

"Where is that dad, tell me," I asked walked backwards with my arms crossed over my chest. He doesn't know at all.

"Well I guess then my happy place is with her….." with that said I started running.

"DAMMIT!" I heard a car break down, but didn't look back. I knew it was my dad. I ran and ran, not knowing where my feet would take me, but I would somehow find my way back to Mitsuki. Something sprinted passed me and I looked up.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV- **

Nikko! Where could he seriously be? Wait, he could be anywhere…….grrrr………

"What did I get myself into?" I mumbled quietly. I wished that our parents weren't rivals; I could be with Takuto…… I walked through a bush and sighed in relief. Nikko was there pacing back and forth between 2 trees.

"I promised to make her happy, and I love her, so I did, but now she isn't happy because he is gone. She will have a wonderful life, but will I? NO! Doesn't anyone care if I'm happy?" Nikko was ranting on and on. He kept a lot of things from me.

"I do…." I said quietly. Nikko froze and turned around. His eyes mine and his face was shocked. I took a deep breath and took a couple steps towards him.

"What do you mean, I do….."

"Nikko, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that to you. I was selfish and rude…..and you probably hate me so much, and…..and…" I crossing my arms over my chest I started sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry." Someone sighed. I felt 2 strong arms envelope me into a tight hug.

"Shh, Mitsuki, calm down, it's ok," said Nikko.

"I don't even deserve your forgiveness!" I wailed on.

"Ok, now you are being totally obscured." He wiped my tears away and put a hand under my chin and lifts it up.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Nikko's POV- **

"Mitsuki, I forgive you, you were NOT selfish or anything like that. I was. I cared too much for myself and that wasn't really nice of me to. I should be the one apologizing, and…and I am….I'm sorry. And I even told your parents about you dating him. I acted like a total jerk to you." I looked at her sincerely and she stared back. Her eyes were glowing with happiness. Then she did something unexpected. She started laughing. I gaped at her.

"I'm sorry…..but that just sounded toooo cheesy." She continued laughing and I joined in too. Once we were calmed down I let go of her. I smirked.

"So you said I do for what…..were you accepting my wedding proposal?" My voice was dripping heavily with sarcasm. She caught on and smiled.

"Well you are asking an engaged woman to marry you…..hmmm….something isn't right……but I accept." She too was lying.

"You know you are terrible at acting." I chuckled. She slapped my arm. It hurt like hell. I winced and she smirked satisfied.

"Oh criticize my acting." She looked down thoughtfully.

"The old Nikko is back…………" she smiled and sighed sitting down on the ground. I joined her looking at her. She hesitated with her mouth open.

"So are you trying to find a new meal, I heard flies are the best." I licked my lips hungrily. She glared playfully at me and shook her head.

"Nikko I need your help with something." I continued looking at her but raised an eyebrow.

"Well the war is in 3 days I thought that maybe you could help me stop it." Taking a deep breath she continued.

"I know it is risky, but I need your help."

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"What?!?!?"

"Yes, I will help, only if I get to be your best man." I exclaimed again. She chuckled lightly at my childish bribe.

"Alright "Best Man", now could you go to Takuto and fill him in on the plan?" I nodded, and my smile fell slightly.

"Ok, then tell him this…….." once she was done I took off.

"Make me proud best man…….and tell him I love him and miss him so, so much." she yelled and smiled to herself.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Takuto's POV- **

I growled at the bushes.

"WHOSE THERE!"

"Geez man are you trying to kill me or something." Asked Nikko. I growled.

"You!"

"Hey man, I did not come here to fight you. Peace brother Peace." He said with his hands up in the air. I didn't believe him.

"Hey I made this flag if you didn't believe me." He held up a white truce flag and I stared at him in disbelief. My jaw was hanging open.

"Hey what's up with you two. She likes flies and you like……MOSQUITOES….I hear they carry many varieties of blood." He winked at me, stepping closer to me until I felt his breath on my neck.

"My god….." I couldn't believe it seriously. Who would go through all of that to have a truce. Someone made him………Mitsuki. I smiled…..Mitsuki did this.

"I came here because Mitsuki told me to. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her and I am her…….."

"Best man." I finished for him. I was his turn to be shocked.

"Nikko, I will do anything, but you have to promise me, never, and I mean never invade my personal bubble."

"Oh, yeah sorry…." He blushed slightly. I laughed.

"I guess you never paid attention the first time."

"Ok so what's going to happen is that both vampires and wolves will come up , but we stand in front. We are trying to get people who are against the war to come with us. We will have a meeting in 2 days so we can set the plan up. I will come tomorrow and tell you where the hide out is. Mr. Mayor is in on this." Explained Nikko quickly, but thoroughly. I nodded once and he nodded.

"Oh and also….um…..she says she loves you and misses you a lot." He added. My heart fluttered.

"Dido back to her, because I know it will be uncomfortable for you to say things to her for me." His face was relieved.

"Nikko I know you love her, and she loves you. I can see her face light up when she sees you, but whenever you say the wrong thing she starts thinking if there is something wrong with you." He chuckled and sighed.

"Well then Mr. Personal I will be off…..REMEMBER!" What's with the nickname, oh what the heck, he is just silly that way.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV- **

Nikko came back an hour later all happy. I wonder is him and Takuto became friends.

"He says dido." Said Nikko. I looked at him confused. Nikko chuckled.

"He loves you and misses you too." Oh, wow, he is sooo romantic.

"He isn't trying to make me uncomfortable." Oh, I get it. THEY RESOLVED things. That is amazing.

"Come one Nikko, we are going to the human town." I grabbed my cloak and backpack and we were off.

"I'm sensing Déjàvu." Remarked Nikko.

"Ha, it's when you came into my room and embarrassed me." I squealed at the memory.

"Yeah, good time….good times." Nikko murmured. We made it to the human town and split up. Nikko was going to go find the people while I talked to the mayor. Someone tapped me lightly on the shoulder and I freaked out.

"Well, Mitsuki, sorry to scare you, but I'm glad you came!" exclaimed the mayor. He grabbed my right hand and pulled me into his office.

"Let's get down to business!" I nodded eagerly. The door opened and Ayu with Tskimori came in.

"Meroko, Fuyumi, Tskimori and I all had a plan from the beginning." Ayu explained and I nodded.

"So we were thinking that you and Takuto could fake. You are well known in our town so you can easily persuade the people into stopping the war. Takuto will have his sisters help him. Also we were thinking of getting a few guards on our side to hold down our parents, because they will be the leaders. We also need some guards guarding us in case someone wants to kill us. The outcome of this should that the war will end and we will have finally created peace." Tskimori said. The plan was very well thought out. I saw that the mayor and Ayu were having a deep conversation.

"Hello, Ayu, Mr. Mayor." I asked. They jumped and looked at me. Something about this dude looked so familiar and I didn't know what. I got a flashback.

_-Flashback-_

"_Mitsuki, wait for me by the door, I will be right there," said Ruka. I was going to go get my haircut and then go out for lunch. This was only a day after they took me away from Takuto. No one knew about it. I walked to the front door, but not before I went to the kitchen. I was going to say hello to Hihara, our chef. We were always close and Ayu had a crush on him, and I knew he loved her. _

_I walked into the kitchen and found Ayu and Hihara making out. Their eyes were closed. They looked so cute together. Hihara had green hair with green eyes and they match him perfectly. It's weird, he is an older version of Nikko. He was Ayu's age and he acted like my big brother, a lot. I loved him like a brother and I wished him and Ayu would get together. I cleared my throat, deeply disturbed by how long they could go without needing air, I mean Takuto and I weren't even this bad,__ yet__. They pulled back and turned to where I was. _

"_I'm here to say hi, Hihara." I smirked at them. _

"_Hey there squirt," he ran over to me and picked me up and turned in a circle. I caught Ayu's eye, and her expression was awed and adoring. _

"_How's favorite little sis," he asked. He always called me his little sis, or squirt, whatever he preferred._

_I shrugged. He frowned and put my feet back on the ground. I knelt on one knee and took my hands in his. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked. My eyes started tearing up. I looked into his eyes; there was nothing but concern in them. _

"_Mitsuki, did a guy hurt you, or did…." He started listing of things and was squeezing my hands a bit too hard. _

"_No, no it's my parents." I hissed, while tears were still coming. _

"_They won't let me see a guy." I stated, and I knew he was going assume it wrong. _

"_Well, you are young, and still have life to live alone, its fine, all parents are like that. But if you are that sad, here let me get you a rose." He said. Hihara always had a way with roses. I glared at Ayu. She was going to laugh. I took my hands away from Hihara's embrace. _

"_No, it isn't ok, I don't want to live it alone, I love him, and he is everything I ever dreamed about in a man." I growled. Hihara looked a little confused. _

"_Then why won't your parents let you see him?" I sighed._

"_Mitsuki, you don't have to say it, you are going to cry. You've been mopping around all day." Ayu said exasperated. She hated seeing me all gloomy. Hihara turned to her and then to me, he was even more confused. _

"_You haven't had it any better," I told her. You see, to our parents it really mattered who we married. Well my dad hates non- class marriages. We had to marry in the same class. Hihara and Ayu love each other and it is forbidden. My parents got all mad at them and everything. Hihara can still work here, and Ayu and he have to sneak. It's the same situation with me and Takuto. _

_Hihara hasn't been coming very often here or it's that I haven't seen him a lot. _

"_Hihara, he's a vampire," I said quietly. His eyes went wide. _

"_Ok, even though it is me and Ayu were are still the same kind, you are in LOVE with a VAMPIRE!!!" He screeched. I winced and then broke down crying._

"_I love him I love him, I love him, that will never change." I yelled quietly. _

"_He's going to leave you," pointed out Hihara. _

"_Hihara, calm down," whispered Ayu. _

"_No he won't leave me; he will fight to get to me. He and Nikko nearly killed each other trying to get me to choose them." I said. _

"_That doesn't prove anything." He growled angrily. _

"_Then is this enough proof?" I showed him the engagement ring and he gasped. His eyes met mine and I smiled sadly. _

"_I can't be with him, and I can't live without him. He would risk him life to help me." I said. Ayu nodded. _

"_I can't believe it." Hihara sat down in the nearest chair. _

"_You're engaged to a vampire, and your parents won't let you, which makes perfect sense. You love him though, and they don't care……aren't they always like this….." I tuned out his ranting._

"_I will help you get him back somehow, I promise you that. We should have peace in this world too, but I promise to help you guys out." He vowed._

_-End of Flashback-_

Hihara promised he would help us out. He was there during the whole scene when Takuto was taken away from me, but was shocked there too. He can't be or…..or can he..........

I walked over to the mayor and sat on his desk.

"You promised, and I know you are known for keeping your promises." the mayor looked at me confused and Ayu gasped. I turned to her.

"You know I am not stupid," I told her.

"I never said you were." She replied back.

"What are you guys talking about." Asked the mayor; he was just as confused as Hihara.

"All I say is thank you, Hihara." Before he could protest, I reached over him and pulled off his hair, or should I say wig. I took off his glasses and ruffled his green hair. I smirked at him while he gaped.

"Geez squirt, I don't give you enough credit, even though I should." He said after composing himself.

"So what made you figure it out?" he asked leaning back into his big chair, folding his arms over his chest.

"They way you looked at Ayu, and how you tend to say the right thing at the right time. My dad was going to blow a casket. But most of all was that you actually are helping me get Takuto back, you kept your promise." I said.

"Wow, geez Ayu, why can't you be that smart?" That was mean. Ayu walked up to him and slapped him. I was into hysterics. Tskimori walked up to me and I picked him up and put him on my lap. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Mitsuki." He murmured, he was falling asleep, I just knew it. It was too late for him to be up.

"Love you too, little bro." I said and ran my hand through his hair. Everything was peaceful. We were all sitting in front of a fire, drinking tea, while Tskimori was sleeping soundlessly.

"Mitsuki!" The door slammed open. Nikko was huffing wildly looking angry. Wow it really was Déjàvu.

"Someone is coming to see Mr. Mayor, or wait Hihara, what are you doing here." Hihara was already fixing his wig and glasses. Nikko stared at him with wide eyes.

"You're the mayor, Hihara! For the love of all that is holy." Nikko went unconscious. I growled.

"Nikko, DAMMIT" Hihara ran over and helped me carry him to a secret passage. Ayu held Tskimori and gave Hihara a quick peck on the lips. I smiled at their farewell. We went down the stairs and I sighed. Only one day till the meeting and then 2 days till war. Nikko was stirring beside me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THEM?" screamed a voice from above. We all froze.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**I didn't have this planned out in the beginning, but I did have Hihara's name down as the chef in the first chapter. Anywho, aren't you guys surprised. I gave a little more of Mitsuki's family and friends. **

**If you have any questions then PM me. **

**Now please all you have to do is review. **

**Proposition- I really want to get 50 review s by the end of the story……..so if you do then I will make Mitsuki's wedding and a little more to this. And yes I wasn't going to have the wedding in this story. REVIEW, and remember the proposition!**

**Reminder- I am putting Unfinished Secrets on hold, for now. It's until I finish this story. (If you review, then I will finished this story quicker and get on with Unfinished Secrets. I have really good ideas for it.) Dancing to Love I really won't be updating frequently, but will try. It's just too many stories for me to handle. **

**REVIEW **

**-Never forget Emmett *signing off* **

**~Jonako **


	14. Extra Help

_**Last chapter**_- _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THEM?" screamed a voice from above. We all froze._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV- **

No. No. NO!

"Ayu, what are they doing here!" I exclaimed in merely a whisper. I knew who was up there, oh, god they were going to find us. Ayu looked at me like I had a third head.

"Who's up there?" she asked. I smacked my hand against my head. Sometimes I wished I was born in a smarter family.

"It's your parents." Murmured Nikko, half conscious, half not. Ayu stared at me in shock, and I just nodded.

"We were only out for an hour and they come looking for us." Ayu yelled. I shushed her and we listened to the conversation above.

"We saw them leave, I know that Ayu and Tskimori are here somewhere, but Mitsuki, I don't know where she is. Her stupid decisions will just make her a disgrace to our family." Said Izumi. I felt tears streaming down my face. I was a disgrace. No one wants me, I should have known. Takuto loves me, right? He said he would love me no matter what. Ayu glared at the ceiling.

"Mitsuki, don't listen to them, you are the smartest one in the family. I rather have you in charge of the wolves than dad. He just wants what the people earlier wanted. Glory and fame. You want to change things at least. Gr, I think that we will have you run against dad, next election. It would be nice to teach everyone a lesson." Ayu mumbled on and on. I smiled sadly. That would be hilarious to see Izumi's priceless face when I would announce to be running against him.

"I like the idea. If the war works out well, I say we should try it." I added my opinion. Ayu stared at me and then a smile grew on her face I swear to god, I thought it would fall off.

"YES!" Ayu squealed a bit too loud. I hissed and glared at her.

"What was that?" asked Ruka.

"Oops," Ayu mouthed. We got quiet.

"They are here! I heard them, didn't you Ruka?" asked Izumi.

"They are NOT HERE! Now PLEASE get OUT of my office, or I have to throw you guys out PERMANENTLY!" yelled Hihara. I snickered as Ayu shook her head.

"Always the one with the temper." She muttered. I shook my head.

"Dad's way worse." I added and Ayu had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yup." She agreed.

"Well we do get the right to see our kid, no we own our kids so I suggest you show me where they are or I will have you arrested."

"Hey, this is my town, my rules. I SUGGEST YOU leave now, you could be in jail in less than half a second." Hihara sassed back. I heard someone growl. Crap.

"Guys they are going to come!" whispered Nikko. He was awake now. Nikko grabbed Ayu's hand and helped her up. She took Tskimori and they ran to the exit. I was about to go when I heard something.

"Mitsuki, come on!" shouted Nikko, his face was terrified.

"NO!" I gasped.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Takuto's POV- **

I thought about what Nikko said and sighed. Yes, I better go and round up people. I wondered what the mayor would say. My light bulb went off.

"I will go see him." I thought out loud. I ran to the human town as fast as I could. I knew where the building was, but have never been inside it. I ran and ran, not getting tired at all, but everyone's blood was singing to me.

Finally I got to the building and took a deep breath. The air was clean here.

"Hello, sir, are you going to be going in?" asked an old lady. I smiled and nodded. She held the door open for me and I thanked her. I looked around in the building and saw the front desk.

"Name?" asked the lady. She didn't look up from her work. I bet she was probably bored.

"Takuto Koga." I said. The lady froze and then looked up.

"Oh, you are on the V.I.P list. You can go up. The room is on the third floor, 4th room to the left. It's really hard to miss." I woman smiled and I thanked her and the shuddered.

"3rd floor, 4th room to the left," I mumbled again and again so I would remember. I finally made it to a door.

_**Mayor's Office **_

"Well, that was easy." I muttered. I reached for the door handle and then froze.

"We saw them leave, I know that Ayu and Tskimori are here somewhere, but Mitsuki, I don't know where she is. Her stupid decisions will just make her a disgrace to our family." Said an unknown voice. I hissed clutching my heart.

Who hated Mitsuki? Disgrace to their family, who would say that………..no…….her father. Yes, her father didn't approve of me and now he says that Mitsuki is a disgrace, well I'll show them.

"YES!" I jumped ad someone squealed. The voice was really familiar.

"What was that?" asked the other voice in the room. Ayu squealed. They were here hiding from their parents. Mitsuki heard what her father said about her. I wanted to rip his throat out. My fingers were digging into the palms of my hands.

"They are here! I heard them, didn't you Ruka?" asked Izumi.

"They are NOT HERE! Now PLEASE get OUT of my office, or I have to throw you guys out PERMANENTLY!" yelled the mayor. I recognized his voice. I never knew he yelled at people though. He was so down to earth; I never pictured him as the yelling type. I took a deep breath, but then froze. I smelt werewolf. Not just 2 but 3. There were 3 people in the room. Mitsuki's parents who were werewolves and……and….the mayor. My eyes got wide.

"He's a werewolf." I whispered shocked.

"Well we do get the right to see our kid, no we own our kids so I suggest you show me where they are or I will have you arrested."

"Hey, this is my town, my rules. I SUGGEST YOU leave now, you could be in jail in less than half a second." The mayor sassed back. The door swung open and I came face to face with Mitsuki's dad.

"Crap." I mumbled under my breath. I mayor looked at me with wide eyes. Izumi bared his teeth at me.

"The vamp boy." He sneered.

"NO!" someone gasped. I knew that voice.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Nikko's POV- **

Mitsuki ran back up the stair.

"Nikko where is she going?" asked Ayu frantically and I shrugged. I ran after Mitsuki and Ayu was behind me with Tskimori.

"You touch him I kill!" Yelled Mitsuki. I froze as well as everyone in the room. I looked at Hihara and his eyes were terrified.

"Mitsuki, go, I don't want you getting hurt." Whispered Hihara. She shook her head.

"Step AWAY!" she exclaimed.

"There you are! We were looking for you everywhere." Said Izumi. He was faking I knew that.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I don't belong to this family anymore. You see I was told I was a disgrace to you all." Snapped Mitsuki. Izumi looked stunned.

"But……" Mitsuki shrugged and walked over to Takuto. She grabbed his hand and pulled him next to me. I put both my hands on his shoulder and we looked at Hihara. Hihara sighed.

"I have unwanted guests in my office, could you please get security to take them away." Hihara whispered into a walkie talkie.

"Yes, sir." Said a voice.

"Thanks." He replied.

"You know I am in the same situation as Mitsuki is in. Except I am dating the same kind. Only her father only let's her date according to class." Sneered Hihara.

"NO, you don't have to tell them." Exclaimed Mitsuki. Hihara just out a hand on her shoulder.

"Well I am going to Squirt, it's my decision." He took Ayu's hand and kissed it. Ruka gasped.

"HIHARA?!?!?!" Izumi gaped at him. I smirked.

"Wow, it's nice to know where Mitsuki got her smartness from." Hihara smiled at her. I laughed. Izumi growled. I looked at Mitsuki and then looked at Takuto. They were a perfect couple. They were in love.

I smiled to myself. Maybe one day, I will find the one I love.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV- **

Where did all our love go? We were one big family before I fell in love. Did I mess everyone up that bad?

"_She's a disgrace to our family…" _Those words were haunting me. I couldn't believe Izumi said that about me.

_Where did our love go?_

_we were so close_

_talking to each other_

_with no hate coming off. _

I sung those words, looking straight at my father.

_But now were live in fear_

_Hiding all we love _

_Because of what we are _

_And because of what we follow _

"Did I screw up that bad or is it just because you guys follow the rules. They can be changed, but maybe you are to stubborn or dedicated to change them. I don't care, all I care about it a truce between our families and I will not stop until that happens." I told him.

"I'll help too," Takuto vowed. He wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed my neck. It was so nice having him close again.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." he mumbled against my skin. Izumi was frozen, but I could tell he was trying to find the right words.

"Mitsuki, you and your siblings were the best things that happened to me and your mother." Izumi stared straight into my eyes, I knew he wasn't lying.

_Why do I feel unloved? _

_Why doesn't anyone want me?_

_Is it something I did?_

_Or is it something that my heart told me to do?_

Izumi smiled and shook his head.

"I thought that having a daughter fall in love with the worst enemy will bring us piece. I thought that was the answer to all our problems, to fall in love with the enemy. But my father told me a story one day after I told him that. He said that people over the years have tried doing that, but it only led to death. Many of our kind died, because one person had to fall in love. So I grew afraid. I didn't want that to happen to my family. I couldn't have that. So when I found out from Nikko that you were in love with Takuto, memories began to file in and I had to go and stop innocent people from dying." Izumi never told any of us this. I smiled to myself. I knew why, he us to think that this is what our ancestor did, so we had to follow what they did.

"I saw the way you and Takuto look at each other and I felt my heart break. I was going to lose a daughter. I thought about how people back then were when they fell in love. It never came out right. They actually never loved each other. They only did it for the fame and glory, but I see you guys you are in love. You want this to happen; you want to help each other. Am I right?" asked Izumi. I felt Takuto nod and I nodded too.

"I see your point Izumi, but why didn't you tell us this earlier, you know it would have made things easier." I chuckled as Izumi blushed, but shrugged.

"How do we convince your father, Takuto?" asked Nikko. Takuto stiffened.

"My father has his own reasons to bring us apart, and kill you," shrugged Takuto. He took my hand and kissed it, smiling at the ring. I looked at him and he was staring right at me.

"So, anyway, what were you guys doing here anyways?" asked Ruka. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she had one eyebrow raised. Tskimori chuckled.

"We were going to stop the war. We actually had a really good plan," answered Tskimori.

"Whoa, wait, you already came up with the plan?" asked Takuto. I nodded. Hihara spoke up.

"We can't have the meeting tomorrow, Takuto; your parents want to talk and sit with you guys all day, planning out how to win. If you are smart enough, you can figure out the weaknesses and we can totally stop this war. However, finding their weakness won't stop it, you have to add something to make people actually rebel. That's all I'm going to help with, I can't interfere with this as a mayor. It just wouldn't be fair," smiled Hihara.

"Wait so you won't attend the war, you have to you are a wolf, and part of our….." Hihara cut Izumi off.

"I said I won't go there as mayor." He took off his wig and left the office leaving the door open.

"Once I leave this building, I'm Hihara Kazuki, the Tateshi's chef!" he yelled smiling the whole time. I laughed.

"You're a dork Hihara, you know that right?" asked Ayu. Hihara ran to her and hugged her.

"But I'm your dork. That's why you love me." He answered cheerfully as Ayu rolled her eyes.

"I have to go," whispered Takuto in my ear

"But I will see you before the war, if not; I will call Hihara, and tell him to forward the call so my parents think I called him instead of you." Takuto continued. I turned around to face him and kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled.

"Bye," I mumbled sadly.

"Hey, this isn't good bye, it the beginning of a new adventure." With the said he skipped out of the room.

"I love you, my Mitsuki." He yelled, and I chuckled.

"See Hihara, why can't you be more like that, loving sweet and not mean." Asked Ayu stubbornly.

"What are you saying?" asked Hihara. I was going to mess with him.

"She's saying that Takuto is a way better man, and she likes him better than you." Shouted Nikko and he ran out of the room.

"Why that little……" Hihara ran out chasing him.

_Where did our love go?_

_we were so close_

_talking to each other_

_with no hate coming off. _

_But now we are all together_

_Ready to become………a real family….._

Finally we become a real family. I sighed. How to stop the war?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Ok so I have been writing in Mitsuki's POV more than the others. I just prefer writing in her POV. So next chapter will be about something and then the chapter after that will be the war. The war is the last chapter and then an epilogue. So we have 3 more chapters to go and then the story is over. **_

_**Remember- I want to reach the 50 mark for reviews. **_

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**How about I update when I get 10 reviews. How's that sound? Again…..**

**REVIEW! **

**-never forget Emmett -signing off **

**~Jonako**


	15. Kill Her

**Takuto's POV- **

I paced back and forth in my room. Nothing could stop a war. You would have to try to create a distraction or something. A distraction, yes, but what would distract people from fighting…….

"BINGO!" I yelled and slid down the stairs to the piano room. A song, I would have to write a song.

"I knew playing the piano would become really useful." I smiled to myself.

_Living in my own world  
didn't understand  
that anything can happen  
when you take a chance_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV- **

"_You are well known in our town so you can easily persuade the people into stopping the war." said Ayu. _I was well known in the town. I am Midnight…..the singer……._singer……….._

I jumped off of my chair and screamed.

"I GOT IT!" I quickly ran over to the piano and began to write. This would surely stop the war. I smiled to myself.

_I never believed in  
what I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart yeah!!  
To all the possibilities_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Nikko's POV-**

War. Today was the day that we go off to war. We didn't plan enough, great. I sighed and went to our village. We were all meeting over there…all the werewolves that is….

Mitsuki was running all excited and I stared at her, confused and a little annoyed.

"What are you so happy about, we are about to go to war and you are all excited for it?" I snapped at her. I was her eyes get a little darker as she glared at me.

"I can be happy because I found something that will stop the war."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked professionally. She smirked.

"You will round up everyone when Takuto and I start singing." I gaped at her…..but then started laughing.

"You have got to be kidding me. Singing…..wow, that will save us all." I laughed sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes are walked away. I shrugged.

"Ok, everyone listen up. We are going to try and prevent this war. Violence is never the answer, even though we always go to war. So please, try to make the vampires understand that we don't want to go to war with them, we want to live in peace and harmony with them." Announced Izumi, and then he started walking to the battle field.

I sighed and walked with them, knowing that we would all die.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Takuto's POV- **

"We will fight until the no one on the other side is standing. We will demolish the werewolves and they will be gone forever." Yelled Tetushi. Some people cheered and were eager to fight, while others were scared, and frantically trying to see if Tetushi would change his mind.

"LET'S GO!" he yelled. I followed them, but bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Takuto?" I looked up and saw Hino staring at me with concern.

"I'm surprised that dad let you fight." I snapped. Hino sighed and stopped walking, and so did I.

"I want to say, I'm…sorry….I should've just said what I thought was best not what your father thought. Please forgive me. I'm just happy that you found someone." She begged. I just thought.

She wanted me to be happy, but was afraid of confronting dad.

"I forgive you." I whispered and felt a pair of arm hug me tightly.

"Thank you, son." She smiled and I smiled weakly back, and then started walking again, trying to catch up with the crowd.

"I'm on your side." Hino yelled after me. I had almost everyone on my side. The only person who wouldn't bulge is Tetushi. I was going against my own father in a war.

I looked ahead and saw the wolves already assembled. I ran up to the front, where my dad and sisters were.

"Here take this." Said Tetushi, as I stood next to him. He gave me a sword. I looked at him confused.

"This is the sword your ancestors used to gain a piece of land, so that all vampires could live separate from werewolves." He explained dully, and then actually turned to face me.

"Your great-great-grandfather fell in love with a werewolf. They went to war, like we are going to right now. His fiancé was in the front row, just like yours was. He was told to either leave the town, or be a disgrace, or to kill his fiancé. With this sword, he killed his fiancé." I gasped and knew where this was going. Meroko glared at Tetushi and Fuyumi's hands were in fists.

"I would rather be a disgrace than kill Mitsuki." I spat. Tetushi looked at me surprised.

"Why is that?"

"He wouldn't be a disgrace to the town, because the town means everyone. Fuyumi, Hino and I will side with him. So you lost 3 people." Meroko finally spoke up. Tetushi turned around and started laughing.

"Your mother wouldn't turn on me." He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I would. I sided with you too long. Let Takuto do what he wants. He is a grown boy." Hino said from a distance. Tetushi raised an eyebrow, but ignored the comment Hino made. He forced me to hold the sword.

"You kill her, or you die." He threatened, with a satisfied smirk on his face. The blood drained from my face. Everyone was quiet; they were listening to our conversation. I looked at Mitsuki and she just nodded. I stared at her in horror. She was telling me to kill her.

"I'll die and she will live. She gets to live life to the fullest. I don't. She deserves it." I cried. Tetushi was going to have a heart attack soon. Mitsuki shook her head frantically. I just looked at the ground and sighed.

"I love her, daddy, and I want to be with her. If you try to kill her, I will stand in your way. If one of us were to die, it would be me." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Tetushi call his guards.

"What kind of father are you anyways? Actually you don't deserve the title father." I asked him and he froze. A gun shot from the wolf side and out ran the mayor.

"I'm glad this didn't start yet." He yelled out of breath.

"Ok, please don't do this. The boy is in love. Why can't you just let him marry who he wants." Asked the mayor.

"Hihara……" I whispered, but Tetushi cut me off.

"You don't know what this could do to our people, how it could hurt us because wolves and vampires are together. You don't know anything about being in love with someone different than you."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV- **

"You don't know what this could do to our people, how it could hurt us because wolves and vampires are together. You don't know anything about being in love with someone different than you." When he said that I snapped, I knew that Hihara was going to snap too.

"Excuse me? He fell in love with someone who was in higher class than him. He was in the lower class. It's the exact same thing as Takuto and I. I would be the lower class and he would be the higher class." I yelled. Tetushi smirked.

"Even better, my son his marrying a wolf and a lower class girl with no manners. How sweet."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled an outraged Takuto. Tetushi didn't listen.

"CHARGE! Kill anyone you can." Vampires were running towards us, and people started running away.

I had to do something. I had to. I felt my life flash before my eyes quickly.

The day I was born.

The day I met Nikko……

"_You are so pretty!" Nikko exclaimed, I blushed and out of the corner of my eyes I saw him blush too. _

"_Mitsuki Tateshi, and who might you be…."_

"_Ichji, Nikko Ichji." He was trying to get her to laugh and it worked. _

The day I met Takuto……

_My neck was throbbing and I couldn't breathe._

"_That filthy bloodsucker bit me," I screamed. Ruka and Izumi were at my side. I saw that Takuto fainted (awkward); Tskimori and Ayu were in wolf form circling Fuyumi._

"_Get away from my daughter," yelled Tetushi. His eyes were turning bloody red. Izumi held a gun at him._

The day I met Taki…….

"_No, no we haven't. I'm Mi…….ki, yeah Miki." _

"_Hi Miki, I'm Taki," said Taki._

"_Oh, sorry I bumped into you; I'll help you with that." _

"_Hey, do you want to go get some coffee and just umm talk," I asked. _

"_Sure," said Taki._

All the way to the day he told me he loves me……

"_I love you," He breathed._

"_I will do anything to make you happy." My eyes sparkled when he said that._

"_I love you too, Takuto, more than you can imagine," I said. He stared at me. I stretched up on my toes and my lips touched his softly._

I looked at Takuto and he was staring wide eyed at me. I felt someone behind me, and looked at Takuto. He was glaring at whoever was behind me. I turned around with a sword in my hand, and pressed to someone's neck. My eyes went wide. It was Tetushi. He held my arms and threw me to the ground.

"MITSUKI!" someone yelled. It was Takuto. Everything seemed to freeze at that moment.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Takuto's POV- **

My heart was stopping. My father was going to kill her. Crap.

"So you filthy mutt think you can beat us. Yeah right…..you are almost dead." He taunted. I shook my head slowly walking to Tetushi.

"You see, we vampires were always the stronger ones….not the wolves. We know how to fight." Tetushi announced. I looked up and my eyes met her families.

Hihara……..he was frozen literary ready to pound on Tetushi. Ayu was holding him back, but I could see she wanted to kill him as well.

Mitsuki's parents were in shock. Tskimori was looking at me, tears in his eyes.

"Save my sister." He mouthed and I nodded. I knew what I had to do.

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

I sung that, knowing that it would be cheesy, but I still did.

_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities_

I smiled. She managed to choke out the words. Great mind think alike. My father looked at us like we were crazy, but he made no move to attack Mitsuki. Thank GOD!

_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you...oh  
And now ... looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

We both sang together.

"WE want to stop this war. There needs to be peace between us. It doesn't matter what each of us is. We are all people and we should live as people, in peace and harmony." I yelled. Tetushi growled. He lifted the sword and was ready to attack Mitsuki. I heard her gasp.

"I also have some unfinished business to do." I announced. Everyone looked at me confused. I walked over to Mitsuki and smiled.

"I have to kill someone I love." Tetushi wore the biggest grin on his face. Hihara looked at me and nodded. Nikko was ready to kill me, but Hihara whispered in him ear.

"STAB HARD!" Nikko yelled smiling like an idiot. Whoever didn't know what I was going to do, stared at Nikko in horror.

I pointed the sword at my father and his grin dropped.

"I love you Tetushi, but if you want to kill Mitsuki, then I have to kill you." Tetushi back away from Mitsuki and looked at me, thoughtfully.

"You really love this girl." He whispered. I nodded.

"I truly do."

I felt someone run behind me, and I tried to turn around, but I felt something pierce through me. I smelt something.

Blood.

My blood, wait no, someone else's.

It was mine and Mitsuki's blood. I saw Mitsuki struggling to stay conscious, but the pain was clearly present in her eyes.

"Jonathan….."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**OK! I GOT NO REVIEWS…maybe on, BUT STILL YOU PEOPLE ARE MEAN! **

**I still really would like 50 reviews by the end of this story. Round up all the people you can get to read this story! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!**

**I sort of changed this a little. The war was suppose to be next chapter, but I had nothing for this chapter. The next chapter will be the last chapter of the story….and then an epilogue to wrap up the story! **

**I might add some lost chapters. I kind of rushed this a little, so it's a MIGHT! If I get 50 reviews or close, then I will add Mitsuki's wedding day and a little chapter on Nikko.**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REIVEW**

**-signing off- Never forget Emmett-**

**~Jonako**


	16. Epilogue Ever After

**Mitsuki's POV- **

How could Jonathan do that, I just couldn't believe it. He was always kind to us and helped us when he felt like it…..I just……just can't understand.

"Jonathan, why?" I whimpered. He smiled weakly.

"Tetushi sent me." He accused. Everyone turned to look at Tetushi.

"You see, I have always been ashamed to call you a father, now I HAVE A REASON!" yelled Takuto. He lunged at Tetushi, but Meroko held him back.

"Back then you didn't know Mitsuki. Back then you hated werewolves. Back then is the past." She whispered into his ear. He struggled against her.

"Mitsuki needs you." I heard her say. My consciousness was slipping. I heard someone sigh and touch my forehead. I knew I was dying.

"I love you Takuto, please know that." I whispered. Takuto chuckled.

"You aren't dying." He stated. I growled.

"If I don't to a hospital soon, then be sure to start digging my grave." He got up quickly and lifted me up. The last thing I saw before everything turned black was the hospital sign.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Takuto's POV- **

I can still remember the day that brought me and Mitsuki together. If I hadn't gone to the store with my parents, who knows where would I have been today.

The conductor held up his wand and started signaling the beat. I started playing Canon in D.

Hihara stood tall and proud at the altar, anxiously awaiting his bride. I saw the flower girls skip down to the altar. I started to picture my wedding with Mitsuki. I wanted to have my own kids run down to the altar. It would be a nice wedding. Mitsuki in her fabulous white dress. Her face glowing with pride, my eyes would never leave her face.

I was too caught up in the day dream; I pressed the wrong note, but quickly covered it up. I looked up to see who was in the aisle. The bride's maids were walking down and at the end Tskimori, the best man, and Mitsuki, the maid of honor were walking. I stared at Mitsuki, enjoying my view from the piano and the again I missed a note, but it wasn't noticeable.

Mitsuki's eyes snapped up to mine and she smirked, staring past me at the piano. I blushed and turned away, but caught her winking at me and snicker. Tskimori looked over at Mitsuki and then at me. He saw my pink tainted cheeks and his frame shook a little. Great, even a little kid was laughing.

I focused on the music more and the wedding passed by in no time.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mitsuki's POV- **

My sister's wedding was amazing. The flower's scent filled the church, the sun from outside was leaking through the windows. I stood at the party in a corner all alone sipping my wine.

Ayu was dancing with Hihara smiling up at him. She caught me staring and stood on her tippy toes and whispered something to Hihara. He smiled at her and walked over to the drink table. Ayu started dancing with my father.

I laughed as he blushed asking her to dance. I set my wine down on the table next to me and closed my eyes. The music playing was Diamonds for Stones by Paul Cardall. I felt someone come behind me. I quickly took a chair and turned around. The chair was over my head and I just stared wide eyed.

"WOAH! Geez I'm not going to kill you squirt. Gosh, I thought you were really going to hit me with the chair." I glared at him and set the chair down.

"You better sleep with your eyes open." I muttered. He laughed and picked me up, slung me over his shoulder and carried me to the dance floor. I pouted the whole way there.

Hihara got down on one knee, putting on his best pouting face.

"Mitsuki, will you as my new sister please dance with me?" I tapped my finger to my chin and pondered. Hihara glared at me. I smirked.

"It shouldn't take you that long to decide whether or not to dance with you newest bro."

"Fine." He got up and winked over at someone. Sticks sounded together to give a beat and Rockin' Robin started playing. I smiled.

"You better remember the dance." I told me. He smiled.

"Better that ever." We started swing dancing and everyone cleared the dance floor and circled around us.

"Are you sure you won't mess up." Hihara sassed.

"The only one who will mess up is you." With that said I pushed Hihara into the crowd and someone jumped right in next to me.

"Need a dance partner?" asked the familiar voice. I nodded and took Nikko's hand. I looked over at Ayu. She was whispering into Hihara's ear. Hihara was glaring at me. I shrugged and continued dancing.

The party lasted until midnight. I preformed a few of my songs which earn me a standing ovation.

I walked back into my corner and was about to sit down when 2 arms snaked around my waist.

"I haven't seen you all day." Takuto whispered. I leaned into his chest.

"You messed up playing the piano, what was that all about?" I asked. He hid his head in my back.

"Don't remind me." He groaned. I giggled and turned about to lift his chin up and put both hands on the sides of his face.

"I'm curious."

"I…I….was thinking about our wedding, how it would be extra special if we had kids before the wedding." I sucked in a breath.

"We can put off the wedding. Our kid, or kids could be incorporated and it would make the wedding even more special."

"I know it's a silly idea." He stated. I shook my head.

"That would make it the best wedding ever." I breathed. He smiled.

"I just can't wait to make you mine, for forever." He stated.

"Me too." Takuto lead me to the dance floor.

Forever, we did have forever. We broke the feud between the vampires and werewolves. Now we were getting married soon. I looked over Takuto's shoulder and saw my parents talking with Takuto's parents. They were smiling at each other, just like normal people would do.

I also saw Nikko. He had 2 girls on his arms. I rolled my eyes. Of course. At least he was trying to get over me. Nikko caught me looking at him and smiled.

"I love you." He mouthed. I smiled sadly. I did love Nikko, but I loved Takuto more.

"Love you too." I mouthed back. He smiled widely and knowingly. At least I admitted my true feelings to him. He will be in my life still, but at least it won't be awkward. I closed my eyes. I had everything I always wanted and more. I was living my life. Takuto kissed my throat lightly.

"I love you." He mumbled against my skin.

"I love you too."

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh  
And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_Feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**This is a short chapter, but I had nothing to write about. The first Mitsuki's POV is from what happened the last chapter. The rest is a couple months from that time. Hope you enjoyed the story and thanks for sticking with me and reading it. **

**The story is officially over. THIS IS THE EPOLOGUE! I can finally continue my other stories. Please check out Dancing to Love nad Unfinished Secrets.....I am changing unfinished secrets.......**

**So for the last time.....PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPPY FOR FINALLY COMPLETING THE STORY!!! **

**Please review.....**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**-Never forget Emmett Cullen- signing off- (for this story for the last time) **

**~Jonako **


End file.
